


Romy and Julius

by lyssa1067



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa1067/pseuds/lyssa1067
Summary: This is basically the Romy and Julius DUTP story through Julius' perspective, with a bit more romance because I'm a softie! :)
Relationships: Julius Capulet/Romy Montague (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed many people who played R&J didn't like the demon aspect of it, so this will be mainly focused on Romy and Julius' relationship and not so much the conflict with evil spirits.

I stand in the marble gazebo, discreetly searching for her blonde hair. Our plan is soon going to be set in motion, and I can’t wait. If everything goes the way we hope, it won’t be long before peace finally triumphs over the hatred enveloping Verona. “Julius!” I can hardly hear Bellona’s harsh whispering above the whistling of the spring breeze, but she motions for me to join her in a corner of the garden once she grabs my attention. I eagerly rush over to her, careful to hide her from any servants wandering through the grounds of my family estate.

She smiles. “I think I’ve figured out a way for you to meet my cousin without arousing suspicion.” Ah, music to my ears. I will finally be meeting the famous Lady Romy, female heir to the Montague fortune. From what I’ve heard, she is straightforward and isn’t bothered by others’ opinions. Bellona came to me in tears the day after Romy professed her love for Roscoe publicly, heartbroken at her best friend’s humiliation. If Romy could so easily fall for a jerk like Roscoe, I think my charms can quickly win her affections. Not that I am necessarily concerned about her feelings, but I have to convince her to marry me if I wish for Verona to be peaceful.

“Great. How?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll ‘accidentally’ meet her in the street and walk with her to the church to help Laurence with the bazaar. Romy doesn’t like to sit idle, so once she realizes he will be too busy to entertain her and I set myself on a consuming task, she’ll wander out of the church. You must somehow meet her on the street. Plus, I’ve already convinced her to attend your birthday masquerade tomorrow night with me. Do you think you can handle that?”

I rub my chin and think. It sounds like an excellent idea and I nod my answer.

Her face suddenly falls into a somber expression. “Julius, you know I want peace as badly as you do, and so does Romy. But please, don’t hurt her. I wouldn’t want to sacrifice her happiness in life for this city. Be genuine.” Does Bellona really think me so cruel? Well, I suppose I am setting out to manipulate a girl’s feelings to fall for me. But I think my means are justified, aren’t they? One person’s feelings can not possibly be placed as more important than an entire city’s survival. After all, I’m sacrificing my own happiness too. I soothe my increasingly panicked conscience with such thoughts as I watch Bellona swiftly leave through the concealed wall door.

I’ve pieced together a vague idea about Romy’s personality from Bellona’s information, and I can tell she would never marry someone simply for politics. So it is imperative that I keep my motives hidden--I am _determined_ to save this city.

Tomorrow afternoon, I will pique Lady Romy’s interest. And tomorrow night, I will dazzle her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1-3 of R&J.

I make sure to keep a clear view of the church without being noticed. I wish I knew exactly what Lady Romy looked like--Bellona wasn’t very thorough when describing her cousin’s appearance. I watch too many people filter through the grand entrance doors, and after some time I decide to walk around. Perhaps I had missed Romy in the midst of the preparatory commotion for the bazaar.

As I travel along the pleasant streets, a skirmish catches my attention. I was enraged to witness a young man push an old woman to the ground and not offer, at the very least, an apology. I make my way over to reprimand him, but I come to an involuntary halt when I see a beautiful woman hurl a rock at his head after he ignored her words, shocked to witness her disregard for her noble image. Suddenly, I can clearly hear the insolent man, who I recognize as one of my family servants, address the woman as Lady Romy. I had found her! It was time to make my entrance, although I was now genuinely intrigued to meet someone as brave and thoughtful as her. I feel my anger rising as the servant relentlessly mocks her in front of the small crowd that had formed around them. I speak tenderly to her, relishing the embarrassment on the servant’s face.

“Here you are. Sorry, I’ve kept you waiting.” She turns to face me and her expression morphs from surprise to obvious relief. She is even more beautiful than I had imagined--although, to be completely honest, I don’t really know what I was expecting. Her dress was a lovely blue against the hue of her skin and she carried herself with the dignity befitting of her station; her appearance bespoke of her nobility. Perhaps executing my plan would be much more entertaining than I had anticipated.

I enjoy conversing with Romy, her kindness evident in her gentle tone and compassion toward the old woman and I. I wrap the woman’s scratched hand with my handkerchief and buy flowers from her, mainly to help her feel better and conceal my charity, but partly to impress Lady Romy with my own generosity. Complimenting Romy, I bow and offer her a rose from my bouquet. She smiles at me. “Thank you. By the way, I haven’t got your name…” I can’t bite, not yet. I need her to remain curious enough to keep thinking about me, and hopefully she’ll remember my kindness at the masquerade tonight when I reveal myself. I respond playfully.

“Heh, I think you’ll find out soon enough.” Just then, I see Sir Laurence approaching, remembering Bellona telling me about how close he is with the Lady. I have to get out of here before he recognizes me. I dash away with expert secrecy, unable to get Romy’s perfect smile out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1-4 of R&J.

I cannot deny my excitement at seeing Lady Romy again tonight. Each guest will be wearing a mask, but I am certain I will recognize her. I have to--the future of Verona depends on it.

“Julius! My son, if only your mother could see how you’ve grown.” Father strides into my chambers, nodding to the servants as they bow and leave our presence. “I can hardly believe you are twenty years old today, and I know your mother would agree when I say we are both so proud of you. I could not have a more wonderful son,” he tells me, fighting tears. He is smiling brightly, shaking my hand before leading me to the ballroom. My heart begins to race as we draw closer; I am a rather quiet person and hate speaking in front of people. It is expected of me as the Capulet heir, but I don’t think I will ever be comfortable giving speeches. As Father gives a short, endearing speech introducing me, I scan the room for the lady I have been so anxious to see. My heart falls when I can’t find her, and my attention returns to my rehearsed speech as Father touches my arm. The guests clap, and I repeat the formal address for hopefully the last time. When I am finished, there is a final round of applause and the masquerade begins.

“My lord, happy birthday,” someone says behind me. I turn from my conversation with Paris to see a heavily-painted young woman curtsying to me. _Oh, great._ Forcing a smile on my face, I take her hand and kiss it.

“Lady Gabriella, it is nice to see you again. Thank you for coming.” My cousin has been desperate to win my affections for years, completely oblivious to how desperate she appears. The rouge on her lips and cheeks makes her look even more clownish. “Would you join me for a dance?” She eagerly takes my hand and practically drags me to the floor. Similar interactions happen afterward, ladies I have no interest in approaching me, hoping to win my favor. As a member of one of the most prominent families in Verona, my future wife would have much to gain from marrying me.

My nerves are wearing thin. There is only one woman I will ever consider to become the future Lady Capulet.

And then, to my excitement, I see her. Lady Romy is dancing with a man I don’t know. Her dress fans out in blue, white, gold and a matching blue crown sits neatly on thick, pink hair. She is smiling and the gems resting on her delicate neck shimmer under the chandeliers. I am mesmerized.

The song ends and Tybalt greets her as she looks for someone off the dance floor. No good can come out of this interaction; my cousin holds onto a deep hatred for the Montague family. Thankfully, my father comes to Romy’s rescue and I am confused to feel such jealousy. _Just go talk to her, Julius. If your own cousin and father can make conversation with her, so can you._ I can tell she is about to make her way to the doors, and I hurry to intercept her before she has a chance to leave.

“May I have the honor of this dance, my lady?” Romy wears a flowering blue mask, but I can still see her surprise. She cautiously takes my hand and I lead her to the dance floor. I only feel this nervous when I am about to give a speech, and even then, I feel more confident than I do at this moment. I am dancing with the lady I intend to marry, unbeknownst to her. _Don’t get distracted. You can’t waste this moment._ She is the only dance partner I have genuinely enjoyed having this evening, and I internally panic when her expression suddenly changes into something fearful.

“Y-you’re Julius?! Lord Capulet’s oldest son?” Ah, she must have heard the jealous gossip around us. This isn’t exactly how I wanted to reveal myself, but oh well. I have to relax her, so I respond gently and nod. I don’t want Romy to know I have been searching for her all night and I lie.

“I thought you knew who I was. I gave a formal address to the guests before the ball started.”

“I-I was late and missed it.” Her voice is apologetic and she blushes. I smile and reassure her, feeling some of the tension leave between us. _For someone so straightforward, she seems rather shy._ We continue to chat as we dance and I notice she is suddenly staring hard at me, apologizing when I ask if there is something on my face. _Good_ , I think to myself. _She is starting to recognize me._ I plaster a confused look on my face. The dance ends, and I try a line to get her to speak her mind. I want to see how she’ll react when she realizes she met a Capulet on the street this afternoon.

“Time flies by exceptionally fast when you’re enjoying yourself. I would like to invite you for another dance, but it seems like there’s something on your mind.” She seems to be internally struggling with herself. I can tell she’s nervous.

“I...alright, I’ll speak. Did we meet on the street outside the church earlier in the day?” I chuckle, genuinely relieved to see she recognized me. I hope she isn’t disappointed.

“You’re right, our altruistic Lady Romy.” She asks me why I didn’t reveal myself, and I repeat the reasons I had crafted in my head earlier. They aren’t entirely untrue, but I conceal the most important one. “I heard that you’ve never involved yourself in the dispute between our families. However, my family servant was the one stirring up trouble. If I had revealed myself then, you would’ve become wary, and think that I was protecting him.” She thoughtfully ponders my words, and I continue...saying the most honest thing I’ve said to her all night. “You’re a lovely person, Lady Romy. I couldn’t afford to be careless. I didn’t want to lose my chance to dance with you tonight.” She smiles at me.

“You knew I would turn up tonight, didn’t you? That’s why you told me I would find out your name soon, when I asked for it earlier.”

“Think of it as anticipation for our meeting instead.” She has no idea how much she’s consumed my thoughts all day. “I have high hopes that Lord Montague’s oldest daughter also yearns for peace between our families, and that she would give me the chance to know her.”

“I have my concerns, but it’s as you said. I don’t wish for the feud between our families to worsen.” What she says next shocks me to my core and makes my heart skip a beat. “That’s why I’m willing to place my trust in you.” I quickly regain my composure and smile at her warmly. Bellona was right, Lady Romy has the same desire for peace that I do.

“That’s Lady Romy for you. I knew I made a right judge of character.” She wants to talk about our familial feud, but the masquerade isn’t the right place. I ask her if she would like to meet me in the gardens after the ball ends, hoping against hope that she will agree and I can be alone with her. To my amazement, she says yes. We separate for the rest of the masquerade to prevent any suspicion, but never once does she leave my thoughts--or perhaps, even my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1-6 of R&J.

_Romy Montague._ I silently say her name over and over again while I wait for her in the marble gazebo. I did not plan on being so attracted to her, much less this soon. Ever since the moment her large brown eyes met mine on the street today, I haven’t been able to get her image out of my mind. Her compassion, her gentleness, even the melody of her voice...they only add to her physical beauty and I am drawn ever closer to her.

The plan Bellona helped me concoct yesterday suddenly seems to turn sour. If Romy is my fate, if I am truly meant to marry her, I do not want to do it on the basis of lies. Of course it’s too early for me to completely abandon our plan, but from now on, I want Romy’s affection for me--if she has any--to grow from my sincerity. I do not wish to manipulate her feelings in my favor. I hope that our conversation tonight will not just serve as an exchange of information, but also an opportunity to measure my relationship with Romy and where it could lead.

My pulse quickens as I hear light clicking from a pair of boots approaching, and it can only be one person: my lady is here.

“Sorry. You must have been waiting a while.” I look into her eyes and smile.

“Not at all. I’m just glad you’ve decided to come.” At the sight of her I’ve lost my train of thought, and I stare at some faraway flowers to try and reconstruct what I wanted to say. When I do, I turn to find Romy staring at me. She wears a surprised expression when I catch her, one I’ve grown quite fond of seeing. Is she as nervous as I am? I lightly chuckle in hopes to restore her comfort and to calm my own self down. I assure her that she can ask me any questions she may have.

“Back at the ball, you said you have something to tell me. What is it?” Ah, she is her straightforward self again, more like the young woman I encountered on the street today. I take this opportunity to compliment her, wanting to be more open about how I feel.

“Hah, it’s just like the others have said. The forthright Lady Romy is unlike the other ladies,” I say, to her obvious confusion. I continue. “You must be unaware of your reputation in Verona. Those who have met you mentioned your generosity, kindness, and beauty. Their words only fueled my desire to meet you in person. I must say I’m far from disappointed.” There. I must be crazy to reveal so much after so little time, but Romy truly is unlike any other woman I’ve met. And if I want peace in this beloved city, I cannot afford to be unclear about my feelings. And although I keep telling myself that this is just for Verona’s sake, I cannot deny that I hope--perhaps too much--that she returns the same affections I have. Emotionless, she asks me if these compliments are the reason I asked her here. I feel like she has just struck me across the face. I stutter, unable to craft a response. Now she looks annoyed.

“Well, thank you for the invitation. It’s almost time for me to go.” She turns to leave, and I have never felt so panicked in my life.

“Wait! I know I shouldn’t say this, but...can you please stay? Sorry, I get nervous speaking to women my age.” She has stopped to listen to my pleading, but her gaze hasn’t softened at all. Even while she looks so annoyed, and I know I am the source of her anger, she is still so beautiful that I am both unable and unwilling to shift my gaze from her. I’m obviously terrible with women.

She still doubts me, and I have to somehow convince her that my words are not just simple flattery. “What I meant to say was…” I start, quickly averting my eyes from hers, “I get nervous speaking to the woman I like.” If she has more doubts about my genuinity after that confession, I really don’t think there’s anything else I could do to convince her otherwise. Romy is silent for too long, and just as I am about to give up hope, she speaks. She awkwardly compliments the roses that flood the gardens, and I tell her about my mother and how much she loved to plant them with me. _Okay Julius, enough stalling._ I decide to introduce the topic of our tiresome family feud, asking her to share her thoughts with me. I knew she wanted peace like me, but I was astonished at her conviction. It was clear that she had given much consideration to the situation, and I became even more enamored with her after I witnessed such sincerity. I must look as amazed as I feel because she becomes sheepish again.

“I tend to be out and about, sticking my nose in places it doesn’t belong. It’s like you’ve said, I’m unlike the other ladies.” She laughs breathlessly, and I smile warmly at her.

“It’s not a bad thing to be different. All you have to do is be yourself, Lady Romy.” Now I can’t even stop myself from saying such pathetic things. _Julius, you idiot! What kind of man will she think you are?_ Honestly, I’m not sure I care too much now. Think what she will of me, it’s better to know now if I have made a good impression on her. My breath hitches as a smile creeps onto her face.

“Same for you too, Julius.” Her voice is warm and sweet and makes my heart race. She looks down and immediately becomes apologetic as we both watch a rose fall to the ground. “I’m sorry, I--” I interrupt her.

“It’s fine. It couldn’t resist the touch of your fingertips.” _Nor can I._ I gently retrieve the rose from the ground and gaze lovingly into her eyes. Her irises are a deep brown, like smooth, silky chocolate. I find myself drowning in them and I need no saving. I try to read her. Do I make her heart race, as she does mine? Does she have an overwhelming desire to touch my skin as I wish to touch hers? I want to believe that this is more than silly infatuation. I’ve been attracted to women before, quite a few of them. But Romy? The enchantment she has me under is unlike anything I have ever experienced. I have to move, I have to do something. I reach for her thick hair and start to place the rose in it--the colors are wonderful together. The pink tresses make me think of the sweet love I feel in this moment, and the redness of the rose symbolizes the passionate, fierce romance I want to develop with her. I’m getting really ahead of myself.

I’m almost thankful when a distant yell breaks our spell, unsure of how I would have ushered the night along if I had still been entranced by Romy. I have to figure out where the scream had come from. “I’m sorry. It seems like we’ll have to stop here.” I suppress the slight disappointment welling up within me. She grins in understanding.

“Don’t worry about it. Tonight...tonight has been an unforgettable night.” My heart flips and I try my best to conceal the happiness her words have caused me. I reply as calmly as I can.

“It’s the same for me.” _What an understatement._ I need Romy to leave safely and quietly, so I point to the hidden wall door and direct her to the vines. “Over there, there’s a door that leads to the main street. I’m going to find out what happened.”

“Okay...can we meet again?” I am indescribably elated. She wants to see me again!

“Of course.” I watch her leave my estate, a newfound hope rising in me. I can’t wait for our next meeting. Dashing toward the source of the yell, I push thoughts of Lady Romy out of my head as I prepare myself for whatever I’m about to encounter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1-7 of R&J.

I wake up to the sun streaming through the set of large windows closest to my bed. Although the ray of sunlight hitting my body is warm, it’s not enough to conquer my chill and I pull the heavy red blankets up to my chin and roll onto my side. I would normally wake up long before now, but I had a long day yesterday and an even longer night. Ah, last night. I met Romy under the stars, surrounded by my favorite flowers. A lovely ending to the most important day of my life so far.

Well, until I heard the scream, of course.

Simply thinking about Romy sends warmth through my body, and I smile dumbly to myself. _What is wrong with you?_ I don’t have time to think too long though, because Marcus walks through the doors to rouse me from my precious sleep. I grumble. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” I lazily toss off the covers, throw my legs over the side of the bed, and stretch out my arms. I don’t have a personal servant necessarily, but Marcus has looked after me since I was a child and assumes the role unofficially.

“Good morning, Master Julius. I have your breakfast. Shall I help you dress?” I shake my head and proceed to stretch the rest of my limbs before grabbing some bread off the food tray. Marcus bows politely and leaves the room. Sitting at my table to eat, I think of some excuse to see Romy. Perhaps I’ll just invite her for a casual meeting so we can get to know each other better. Yes, that’s it. I hurry to finish readying myself and summon my governess, Juliana. Although I am no longer a student, she has always acted like a mother to me and I love having her around. She comes to my room swiftly, sweetly asking me what is on my mind.

“Juliana, could you deliver a message for me?”

“Of course, Master Julius! To whom?” I can always rely on her.

“I need you to ask Lady Romy Montague if she will meet me in the church today at noon. It is important that she knows she does not need to come, and that I wish only for an informal chat with her.” She stares at me questioningly, but seems to relax as I finish telling her my request.

She nods her head. “As you wish, my lord. I will take Peter with me and travel to the Montague estate momentarily.” I smile at her and she leaves my room. What will I even say to Romy? I suppose I’ll figure it out when I see her.

**********

The church is surprisingly empty when I arrive. I stand in front of the altar when I walk inside, patiently waiting for Lady Romy. Perhaps I came too early, but waiting is far better than being late. I hear footsteps behind me, the same lightness and pace that I heard last night. I turn to watch Romy’s graceful steps move through the center aisle of the cathedral, her pink dress swaying as she walks toward me. Her poise is elegant, commanding attention that I am happy to give. She looks around as she walks, seeming to search for me, and grins sheepishly when she meets my gaze. “Am I late?” I wipe the awestruck look off my face and replace it with what I hope is a tender smile.

“No, you’re right on time. I was here early.” I don’t really know what to say, and apparently Romy doesn’t either. But I was the one to invite her here, so I have to come up with something. “Thank you for coming to the ball last night, Romy. Getting to dance with you is something I deeply cherish.” _Truly._ The smile she gives me could have brought me to my knees.

“Me too.” _Really?_ “Oh, I forgot to wish you a happy birthday yesterday…” She blushes and looks up at me through her thick eyelashes.

“It’s not too late to say it now,” I say, smirking at her. And then a deep grunt startles both of us. Oh, great. _The boyfriend._ Sir Laurence walks over to us, glaring at me and crossing his arms threateningly. I mean, I know my relatives are feuding with his best friend’s family, but why is his hatred for me so _raw_? We barely know each other.

“Laurence? How long have you been here?” Romy speaks up, staring at Laurence curiously. He responds without breaking our gaze.

“Since the Capulets’ young master greeted you eagerly when you entered the church.” He was probably spying on me, wondering why I would be standing in the church alone. I’m sure he never expected Romy to be the one I was waiting for. My gaze is icy as my patience wears thin. I certainly don’t have time to be judged by a bishop’s jealous son.

Romy appears to be completely oblivious to Laurence’s feelings. He couldn’t make his lovesickness any more obvious as she “introduces” us to each other. He attempts to scold us for meeting in the church, and I’m dangerously close to losing my cool in front of Romy. “This place is a sacred sanctuary, not a back garden for frivolous get-togethers. I would ask the young Capulet lord to leave, and not sully Lady Montague’s name and future.” _Where does he get off?_ Romy defends me without hesitation, something which I find quite endearing.

“It’s not like that, Laurence. Julius just wanted to have a harmless chat--”

“Perhaps on the surface he does. Only he knows what he’s really planning.” Technically, he’s not wrong. But my “plan” is not nearly as malicious as he makes it sound, and what right does he have to assume such things anyway? It’s my turn to talk now.

I make sure to keep my smile warm and let my eyes speak of my coldness instead. “I haven’t been inappropriate. The church is a place where all will be heard, after all. As for having other motives...I’d like to question Sir Laurence instead.” _I’ll expose you first, my good sir._ “Are you sure that what you’ve said is purely meant to protect the lady’s honor? I think you know very well, whether the church is being just and fair, despite claiming to be a neutral party.” Given his fallen expression, I’ve clearly hurt him. Maybe he won’t be so quick to judge me in the future.

“Julius,” Romy says, “that’s not what Laurence and the bishop are like. What you’ve said is really--”

“Don’t worry, Lady Romy, I am not questioning their characters.” I cut her off, not wanting her to misunderstand my own personality. Sure, I’m angry at Laurence, but I would never attack someone’s character after so little time knowing them. “Though judging by Sir Laurence’s words and actions, his judgment of the Montagues and Capulets seems to be rather biased.” I almost forget the reason why I came to the church in the first place and continue to bicker with Laurence. I know I am acting childish, but I won’t stand for a stranger attacking my motives and my family and not put up a fight. Suddenly, Romy speaks through the tense silence that has fallen over Laurence and me.

“So...does anyone know how this mural came about?” Romy’s gaze flickers between us, and Laurence goes off on a story of a demon Juliana used to tell me when I was young. He is convinced of its truth, which is bizarre enough in itself, and Romy becomes fearful.

“It’s just a myth. You don’t have to be afraid,” I assure her, which Laurence of course rebuttals. I can’t help but chuckle when he finishes his story, and I am met with a disapproving Romy saying my name as a response. “Apologies for my lack of manners, but I must disagree with Sir Laurence’s bizarre views.” Verona’s issue lies at its core, and talking of these myths will never change the city--I would rather focus on actually helping people...and yes, possibly marrying Lady Romy. I tell them these thoughts, leaving out the bit about political marriage. At this, Laurence becomes indignant.

“We don’t need a young master like you who lives in luxury judging what’s practical or not.” Now, my patience has truly snapped. I shake my head, continuing to smile, and force myself to drop the conversation.

“For this, we will have to agree to disagree. I’ve said what I wanted to. I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Romy.” I bow and kiss her knuckles gently, offer a final smile, and stroll out of the doors. The fresh air helps soothe the burning resentment growing inside of me. That meeting was not at all what I was hoping or expecting it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1-11 of R&J.

I don’t feel like walking back to the manor yet, and I luckily spot Paris standing in the street nearby. “Paris! What are you doing here?” He inclines his head toward me in acknowledgement and shakes my hand when I approach him.

“His Highness doesn’t need me at the moment and I like to watch over the patrols when I have time. To ensure efficiency.” I nod my head in understanding. “Where did you come from?”

“I was in the church...meeting somebody.” He glances at me questioningly, but looks past my shoulder when (I assume) he sees something.

“Lady Romy, what are you doing here?” My pulse quickens and I turn to see her behind us, surprised and blushing. Paris must notice Romy’s startlement too, because his voice softens a bit. “Good day to you, Lady Romy.” She musters a gentle smile.

“Good day to you too, sirs. I’m embarrassed you found me like this. I lost my way while taking a stroll, and I’m still trying to find my way back.”

Paris is emotionless when he responds, and unexpectedly offers to escort her home. She initially refuses the offer, but he reassures her. Knowing my friend, he has something up his sleeve; I’d best be careful to not expose anything. “You can rest easy, if you’re worried about Julius objecting to traveling with a Montague lady,” he says. “He may be Lord Capulet’s son, but he has always been respectful to others. It’s not in him to leave a lady in distress alone because of some family feud.” Okay. Paris isn’t a rude person necessarily, but it is highly unlike him to shower praise at anyone, especially someone as close to him as I am. And although he would always offer to escort a lady home for her safety, he would never be this determined to do so. _What are you planning, old friend?_ Romy glances at me with a careful look on her face, waking me from my thoughts. I can tell she is masking her worry, and I hate seeing her in such a state.

“Rest assured, I’ll get you back home safe. I swear it upon my family’s honor.” She relaxes and grins, allowing Paris and me to lead the way. Paris soon shows his hand, making it clear why he wanted to escort Romy home.

“It must be fate, to be able to meet Lady Romy twice.” _Oh, Paris._ I have to frown at his remark and mentally prepare myself to tread carefully through this conversation. _He doesn’t know it was Romy I met at the church, does he? Ah, he must remember us dancing together at the masquerade! Good._ Romy speaks up before I can, thanking Paris for not throwing her out of the ball. That must have been what Tybalt was trying to do when my father came to Romy’s aid, but I can’t let her know I was watching. Her quick retort makes me fall for her even more, and I can’t help but grin at her slyness and my own immaturity. She glances at me, humor dancing in her eyes as a result of my slip in decorum, and I clear my throat and return to seriousness.

“You’re saying that Tybalt wanted to throw you out of the masquerade?” She nods at me, and I hope I appeared honest enough in my question.

“Indeed. It’s thanks to Lord Capulet’s grace that I had the fortune to dance with you.” My skin heats up and I do my best not to show how her words have affected me.

“Dance, huh.” Paris’ tone is disbelieving and he shifts his gaze between us before he continues. “You two danced splendidly out there, easily overshadowing the others. It’s hard to believe that you can coordinate so well with someone you just met.” What reason would he have to watch me so closely at the masquerade?

“Looks like the time I spent on dance practice was not wasted if even you, who shies away from the dance floor, can tell that.” I’m trying my best to hide my annoyance. I didn’t have time for Laurence’s pestering earlier, and I _really_ don’t want to put on the same act with my best friend right now.

“So that was your first time meeting each other, huh. Is that true, Lady Romy?” I’m no longer annoyed, I am angry. He not only dares to question my honesty, but he will also pressure Romy into saying something he can throw back in her face? I instinctively become protective of her, and I hope she follows my lead and keeps our first meeting a secret.

“That’s right. I didn’t expect to bring such a performance to everyone with a random stranger though. It’s been an honor.” _For me as well, my lady._

“Seems like I was mistaken,” Paris says passively. I let some of my anger seethe into my voice.

“About?”

“I thought you were having an affair.” Paris’ voice suggests he is disinterested, but I know he is waiting for either one of us to slip up and reveal something.

“W-what?” Romy is incredulous, and I’m trying to fight the disappointment that is welling up within me. _Has she not even considered the possibility of us being something...more?_ I try to assure myself that she might just be putting on a facade for Paris, but perhaps it’s better to simply lower my expectations. I need to focus!

“That’s an interesting theory you have there. It didn’t even occur to me to enter a relationship with Lady Romy.” It oddly hurts me to say this out loud, but I have to appear cool and collected. _I don’t mean it, Romy._

“A lady with such outstanding character, yet you don’t hold any special feelings for her?” Well, at least I’m not the only person crazy enough to think that someone can develop feelings for another in such a short amount of time.

“My admiration for Romy is purely based on her personality. It has nothing to do with love.” I’m not insulting her, so why do I feel like I betrayed her with that comment? Romy’s voice soothes me as she speaks again.

“Did Count Paris not consider the feud between our families?” _Did you?_ I need to steer this conversation away from us, fast.

“Alright, let’s stop here. It’s inappropriate to discuss Lady Romy’s future in front of her.” Paris apologizes, but I don’t think he means it. After a patrol of guards spot us and bow to Paris and me, I decide to change the topic to the recent increase in security around Verona. That should distract Paris’ attention away from Romy.

Turns out, the topic also serves as a great scapegoat on which I can unleash the frustration that has been building inside me since this afternoon.

We have a heated exchange about Prince Escalus and the growing unrest in Verona, but it halts when we suddenly remember Romy’s presence. I look at her and she is simply gazing at us in, I dare say, fascination. She is certainly a wonder to be a woman of her station and not be bored by such meager conversation. “My apologies, Lady Romy. We shouldn’t be discussing such things in a lady’s presence,” Paris says. I add a regretful smile as my own apology, but she simply waves her hand carelessly.

“It’s alright, Count Paris. However, you should stop arguing with Julius. You’re best friends, after all.” I am touched by her consideration.

“Don’t worry. Paris is my childhood friend, and this little difference in opinions...isn’t enough to even put a dent in our bond.” _But if he keeps treating you this way, there really will be a problem between us_. I flash a smile at him, but he seems annoyed with me and refuses to return it. How petty.

We continue walking toward the Montague estate and stop near the church so as to not get too close to any Capulet-hating fanatics.

And of course, Paris can’t help himself. He’s determined to get some clue, anything, out of this chance meeting. “How considerate of you, Julius.”

“This is for Verona’s sake, Paris.” He eyes me with something bordering on disdain, a look that both confuses and unsettles me. I wonder why he is so threatened by a relationship between Romy and me. He’s about to speak again when a guard informs him that the Prince is in need of him. He tries for a final time to unravel something from this conversation.

“Oh, right. I have received reports that a wanted person has snuck into Verona. He’s been active at night, according to eyewitnesses. Might you have heard of this matter, Lady Romy?” _What are you doing, Paris?_

She sounds shocked when she denies it, but I have a feeling she’s hiding something. So does Paris, because he stares at her coldly and doesn’t break his gaze away from her face.

“Paris, His Highness is still waiting for you.” Romy visibly relaxes when I interrupt, and Paris sweeps his gaze across us before he departs. “Regarding Paris’ question…” I let my voice trail off, interested in her response. _Knowing what she saw would be extremely helpful for planning my next move._

“I…” I can tell she’s hesitant, and I would rather her be comfortable around me than pressure her for the information she, for some reason, doesn’t want to give.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not willing to.” I give her a genuine smile, and she is clearly relieved.

“Thanks for today.”

“No need for thanks. Your smile is the treasure I’m striving to protect.” I can’t play games anymore. Our conversation with Paris left me even more confused about her feelings than I was before, and I know I need to be vulnerable if I wish for her to show me something of what she’s feeling. Her breathing quickens and I can see the rapid heartbeat in her throat. These are either really good signs, or really bad ones. She takes a shuddering breath.

“Why are you telling me this now? Didn’t you say something entirely different to Paris--”

“I said many things to him. What are you referring to?” I know very well what she is referring to, but I need to hear it from her. Her eyes widen and she starts to retreat.

“N-nothing. I should be going back.” I grab her wrist before she can walk away from me, desperate for answers.

“Hold on. ‘It didn’t even occur to me to enter a relationship with Lady Romy.’ Is this the one you’re referring to?” _Please say yes. Please say yes._ She closes her eyes and looks away from me, obviously embarrassed. That’s all the answer I need. “I knew it,” I say, smirking.

She starts to panic. “I get that you don’t want Paris to misunderstand our relationship, and you don’t want to land me in trouble. I understand. I really do.” _Oh, Romy…_

“That’s right. I didn’t want Paris to misunderstand, and I didn’t want you to suffer for my actions.” I feel as though I can hardly breathe, from excitement, from nervousness, from anticipation.

“I had a hand in this too! We’re both equally responsible--” She immediately cuts off her statement, eyes widening even more and blush rushing to her cheeks. At this, I stop breathing for a moment. Did I hear that right? The silence is deafening; even though it only lasts for a second, it feels like an eternity until she speaks again, frantic. “Y-you’ve got it wrong! I’m not...I meant...I might’ve misunderstood your words…” _Don’t take it back, Romy._

“You didn’t. That’s exactly what I meant.” Her face falls, and I smile triumphantly. _She actually likes me!_ “I will take back what I said to Paris,” I say, cupping her cheek with my free hand and bringing my face closer to hers. “Only to you, however.” She swallows hard, but I can see her relaxing under my steady gaze. “I’ll remember this other ‘misunderstanding’ too.” When I say this, all traces of panic, of uncertainty, leave us both.

I stare into those brown eyes, such lovely eyes. Her skin is so soft, and I relish the feel of it as I rub my thumb tenderly across her cheek. She closes her eyes and gently pushes her face further into my palm, tilting her head and looking up at me again, almost sideways now. I wish so badly that I could commit this image to my memory forever. I let go of her wrist with my other hand and grasp her delicate fingers, bringing her hand to my lips. Her breath hitches when I kiss her knuckles, and the sound makes my heart ache. I don’t break eye contact as I press her hand to my heart, and her gaze flutters to my chest. _You are perfect, Romy._ She mirrors the same longing I feel and spreads her hand in wonder, trying to feel my skin through the fabric of my shirt. I’m going crazy inside, attempting to hold myself together before I do something I know I’ll regret.

Summoning every ounce of strength I have, I slowly let go of her, as if my hands don’t want to move but my brain forces them to. I cross my arms and lower my head, knowing I really will lose control if I stare at her angelic perfection any longer. “I should go. Let’s...meet again sometime.” I will myself to glance at her, and she is blinking and nodding her head vigorously, as if trying to wake herself from a dream. She gives me a fleeting smile and my feet move reluctantly. I turn away from her and leave, knowing I don’t have the strength to look back, not even once.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage 1-12 of R&J.

I walk back to my estate in a daze. _Did that all really just happen? Does Romy really feel the same way about me?_ I can’t contain the cheeky grin forming on my face and I suddenly start laughing. I laugh at the relief washing over me, the satisfaction, just at how good it feels to know that Romy returns my affections. Forget the plan, I want to woo her because I want her. Forget Verona, forget my motives. Forget it all--I just want Romy.

I walk inside the exquisite front doors of the manor and am greeted by Marcus. He takes my overcoat and informs me that dinner has just been served in the dining hall, and I stroll in to see my father and Tybalt already eating. I take my place at the grand table and servants immediately begin to serve me. I am careful to hide any evidence of my encounter with Romy and wear a neutral expression. “Ah, Julius, you’re late. What kept you?” I usually never mind my father’s curiosity concerning my affairs of the day, but I was so focused on Romy while I walked home that I didn’t think of crafting a response if anyone asked when I arrived. I think as quickly as I can.

“Good evening, father. Please forgive my lateness, I saw Paris in the street and we talked for quite some time.” It’s not entirely untrue. I smile at him and Tybalt, who glares at me over his glass, before indulging in my meal.

I am not particularly fond of my cousin. He’s gruff, he’s rude, and he doesn’t know how to mind his own business. But I suppose that is because he always wants to know mine. So as his questions continue throughout our meal, I let him believe I have told him everything--I have no secrets to myself in his eyes, and they sparkle triumphantly--even though everything I have said is mundane. It’s rather petty. I do not mention Romy at all, or even Sir Laurence, and especially not my argument with Paris. “It was a friendly chat,” I tell him. “We simply talked about security.” Tybalt knows how much I love Verona, and I don’t pretend to ignore his increasing prodding and suspicion of me as the animosity here grows. I also can’t ignore my increasing worry over any of the members of the Montague household, one in particular. I wouldn’t put murder past my cousin at all, and I can only hope he stays away from Romy and her family.

Over the next few weeks, I don’t get the chance to see Romy personally. Sometimes I see her walking along the streets, either arm-in-arm with Bellona or being guarded by Laurence. But when she walks alone, I’m always sure to grab her attention: either I’ll make a face from afar and she erupts in laughter, which in turn makes me laugh when she notices people staring at her and blushes in embarrassment, or if it’s somewhere not so busy I’ll sneak a wink and she gives me the most dazzling smile in return. If I am super lucky, which has only been twice, I see her in the church and sit close to her. It isn’t as much contact as we would like, but at least we’re somewhat together.

We write often, too; I always deliver my letter with roses and she hides hers in the gardens underneath her balcony for me to steal when I sneak out of her estate. I wish I could see Romy more but I don’t dare risk meeting with her for Tybalt or any other fanatics to see. _Just a little while longer, Julius._ She tells me of her interests and favorite books and her best friend Bellona, who I of course already know, and I tell her about my mother and my studies and what I want to achieve in life. I fall in love with her more every day.

***********

Bellona eagerly agrees to see me, as it’s been over a month since we last spoke. She happily rushes through the wall door and is ecstatic when she greets me in our usual corner. “Julius, I don’t know what you did, but Romy is absolutely smitten with you!”

This brings a huge smile to my face. “Oh, really? I didn’t _do_ anything, Bellona, whatever affection she has for me is completely of her own will. I simply coordinated meeting her with your help.” She rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. But seriously, she talks about you constantly! Wait-” Her eyes narrow, almost becoming angry. She speaks slowly. “Your feelings are sincere, yes? Because if you’re leading my cousin on for the sake of this stupid city-”

“Relax, Bellona! Yes, my feelings are very much genuine. Since the moment I met her on the street…” A stupid grin forms on my lips, and this apparently reassures Bellona greatly. As instantly as she darkened, her face springs up in her usual bubbliness.

“Very good! Now, what did you want to see me about?”

“I just wanted to let you know that I think Romy is falling for me, but you apparently know that already.” I grab her hand and look at her as sincerely as I can. “Thank you for all of your help over the past years, Bellona. For the Montague information and for Romy.” She smiles and nods and hurries out of the garden. She is indeed a great friend.

**********

The next afternoon, I hear a scream while I am eating lunch. It sounds too close for comfort--something happened somewhere on the grounds. I race out of my room and check the gardens first. I’ll never forget Bellona’s painful “NO!” as a blade plunged through her chest. I can’t breathe. As she topples over, I see Romy lying on the ground, sobbing. A hooded assassin begins to attack her, and I have never run to a scene so fast in my life. The man must see me because he suddenly drops the dagger and runs off. I don’t have time to process my emotions or Bellona’s stilled body; all of my focus is on Romy. What is she even doing here? “Romy, are you all right?” I ask, holding her tightly to my chest. She is no longer screaming and sobbing, but her body trembles as tears stream out of her eyes.

“Julius...Bellona…” She can’t piece her thoughts together, and I hardly can either.

“I’m sorry I got here too late. But I’m going after the killer, Romy. Don’t follow me.” I only let rage flow through my body, I can’t focus on my loss right now. I sprint through the wall doorway that Bellona always uses and out onto the street. I reach the man in black, but he parries my attack with a slender sword. He’s skilled, but I’m better. I cut his right hand and the sword falls. The tip of my blade is instantly at his throat, and it takes every ounce of control I have to not shove it through. I move up to his mask instead. “You?!” I can’t believe my eyes. _Tybalt!_ I have never felt so much hatred toward anyone in my life, especially for a family member. His voice is despicably entertained.

“You seem very surprised.” If I wasn’t so stunned, I would’ve killed him right then.

“Tybalt! How dare you!” I don’t recognize my own voice--it is filled with such derision that I feel and sound like a completely different person. “Turn yourself in. You won’t get away.”

Tybalt scoffs. “I guess not.” He plunges his neck into my sword.

“No!” I can’t move. I had been feeling such hatred toward my cousin for what he did to Bellona, but I still can’t believe it is my sword that killed him. “Tybalt...you…” I pull the blade from his body, dazed. I look around at the terrified onlookers and they disperse after the scene, but one walks toward me. _Romy!_ I rush toward her, hoping she is uninjured, but I can see blood dripping from her hand. “Romy, I’m sorry...how’s your hand?” Her eyes are glazed over; it’s as if she looks right through me to something far away. She looks down at her hand and winces. Her pained expression doesn’t go away. “I’ll help you wrap that up.” Taking out a handkerchief from my pocket, I walk toward her but she steps back and shakes her head. I stop moving. I shakily hold out the cloth instead, but she refuses to take it. I lost a close friend today, but seeing such fear and rejection from Romy stings even more. Does she think I have something to do with Bellona’s death?

“Did you...did you write a letter inviting me to the garden?” For everything she could have said at that moment, I was relieved to hear a surprising question instead.

“Letter? No, I didn’t write any…” Realization clicks. Tybalt must have found out about our letter exchange. I feel sick to my stomach.

My carelessness killed Bellona.

“It really wasn’t you?” Romy no longer looks at me in fear, and I am content to see relief take its place.

“It wasn’t me,” I tell her, as sincerely as I possibly can.

“Is that so…” Her face falls and her voice quiets to almost a whisper. “I really am such a fool…” _Romy, my love, it wasn’t you._

I sense her about to faint, and I call out her name and catch her before she can hit the stone.

I carry her limp body into the church and Laurence rushes over to me. “Romy! What did you do, Capulet?” His voice is angry, but nowhere near as enraged as mine.

“Why would I hurt her and bring her here? It’s a long story, one I’m not telling you right now! Watch over her and see that she’s taken care of!” I lay her delicately on a bench and start wrapping her hand. I need to run. I need to do something to process today’s events. I need to figure out why Tybalt killed Bellona and tried to do the same to Romy. I need answers.

Laurence backs down after my outburst, and I glare at him and force myself to calm down. “When Lord Montague arrives, tell him that Tybalt attacked Bellona and Lady Romy on the street. I couldn't save Bellona, but I was able to save his daughter.” His face falls in pain and disbelief.

“Bellona...she’s _dead_?” My expression twists in self-deprecation and I nod before sprinting out of the church. I run until I can’t feel my legs or my lungs. I shout to the trees around me, crying as I stare out above Verona. I feel like the ground could crumble underneath me at any moment. I pull myself together and make a silent vow. _For you, Bellona. For this city. For Romy. I will discover the cause of your assassination. I will find whoever wants Romy dead. I promise._ With a surge of new life, I run back to Verona, more determined than ever.

Where do I start?


	8. Chapter 8

With all the stealth and silence I can manage, I climb the tree beside Romy’s balcony and leap onto the broad railing. Thankfully, the double doors leading into her chambers are already open and my clothing blends into the nighttime darkness. She seems to be sleeping peacefully and I could stand for an eternity just watching her in adoration. But I have to do this as quickly as possible and escape. 

I had taken away the forged letter when I left Romy in the church with Laurence; whoever wrote it wanted Romy dead. I suppose Bellona was just an unfortunate victim, an obstacle to the mastermind’s goal, and my eyes sting at her memory. _I made a promise to you, Bellona. I swear upon my life, I’m going to keep it._ I need to investigate that letter in order to find the mastermind, and I’ve written Romy a real one to reassure her. I want her to know that I will keep her safe and that she can’t blame herself for Bellona’s death. I wish I could hold her and comfort her, but it’s far too dangerous for us to be seen together, especially in her manor. I’m sure her father is going ballistic after today’s events. 

I figured it would be best to leave my letter with roses on a tray for a maid to take up to Romy tomorrow, but I decided to enter through her bedroom because, besides having no idea where the kitchens are, I needed to see her and how she was coping. As I draw closer to the canopy bed, I can see how puffy her eyes are from most likely _hours_ of crying and how her face looks so troubled. _She can’t escape, not even in sleep._ My heart breaks and I caress a tendril of hair away from her forehead, causing her to stir. I take a risk and stay where I am, ready to console her if she should wake up. I’m both disappointed and slightly thankful when she stays asleep and press a kiss to her forehead before I dash into the massive hallway. 

I manage to sneak to the lowest level of the manor unnoticed. I arrange my flowers and letter on a tray for Romy and leave through the nearest door I can find. I hope they’re enough to at least bring some comfort to her. 

**********

Over the next few days, I hear increasing gossip concerning the Montague family after their patriarch declared war on mine, mostly about Romy. My blood boils at the careless words of those around me, but I can’t defend her openly for safety reasons. So I suffer in my outrage silently.

I miss her so much.

One day I see the old woman who Romy and I had helped long ago pushing her cart along the storefronts. I am overjoyed at seeing someone familiar. “Granny!” I call out to her and she turns, startled. She frowns at me as I approach, but smiles brightly when she recognizes me. 

“If it isn’t the kind young man who bought flowers from me! Here, I was hoping to see you again so I could return this to you. It is too fine for me to keep.” She holds out the handkerchief I had used to heal her hand, sewn and mended into one piece again. I laugh and push it toward her. 

“It’s really nothing! That is excellent handiwork, by the way. I’m glad to see no lasting injury was done to you by that insufferable youth.” 

She grins and holds a flower out to me. “Here, take this and give it to the lovely woman you had been meeting. Lady Romy, I believe?” I can only smile sadly at the mention of Romy’s name. 

“Actually, I haven’t been in touch with her for...quite some time. Might you have heard some of the rumors circulating about her?”

“Oh yes, child,” she says, the sweetness in her voice soothing my inner pain. “People are saying Lord Montague moved her out of the city to keep her safe from the oncoming war, bless her heart.” She’s not in Verona? I have to see her!

“Would you happen to know where she is?” It’s a long shot, but the kind woman before me is the only hope I have right now of seeing Romy again. 

“I believe some people mentioned a cottage outside the southern gate. Perhaps that is where she is hidden.” The chances of her being there are slim, but it’s better than nothing. I give the woman a bright smile and thank her before walking off, but she grabs my hand.

“Master Julius, please take this to Lady Romy.” I stare at her in shock as she holds the rose out to me again. 

“Y-you’ve known who I was this whole time? And you still want to help me?” Most citizens who keep away from the Montague-Capulet feud hold resentment toward both families now, mostly because of the coming bloodbath it has caused. I’ve been doing my best to hide my identity around the city.

“Yes, my lord. I care not about who you are, because you did not care about who I was when you helped me on the street some time ago.” I don’t know why I find this so endearing, but I find myself fighting tears at her words. “So please, take this.” She wraps my fingers around the rose stem and pushes it toward me. “I may not be in love with Lady Romy as you are, but I hope she will find this rose as a token of care from an old woman who is quite fond of her.” 

I shake my head, smiling. “Is it that obvious?” The woman laughs and pushes her cart away, and I watch after her in wonder. I feel as though I’ve lost everyone I love: Bellona is dead, Romy is somewhere outside of the city, and Father is so preoccupied with preparations for the battle. As much as I disliked him, Tybalt was still my cousin and I can’t bring myself to curse him. But I feel an odd sense of companionship with this woman, and peace settles around me. _Pull yourself together, Julius. Find her._

I make my way to the southern gates of the city, hoping against hope that I’ll see Romy soon. 

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

I wander through the thick southern forest, trying my best to spot a cottage among the trees. I have traveled quite far out of the city, and I know I have no chance of returning before nightfall. So I push myself to keep looking for Romy until I am truly unable to see anything. 

Out of desperation, I decide to follow a stream. I’m having no luck seeing a cottage along the main road and figure Lord Montague would choose a place more secluded anyway. To my amazement, I finally come across a small shelter. I don’t know if this is the place where Romy is hiding, but I will myself to tread as quietly as possible and look for an opening in its walls. I quietly open a set of shutters and peer inside; the room is small and I can see a person sleeping on the bed. My heart races as I pull myself inside and creep over to them. _Romy! My darling, I found you!_ I am indescribably overjoyed at seeing her again and love washes over me in wave after wave.

I sit at the foot of the bed, not wanting to disturb her sleep. She inhales deeply and slowly opens her eyes, and I can feel myself blushing as she stares at me, wide-eyed. “...Julius?” She whispers my name slowly and I close my eyes--never have I heard anything as sweet as my name on her lips in that moment. My heart aches at seeing her, adorably disheveled from sleeping. She crawls over to me and caresses my face before wrapping me in a tight embrace. Laughing, I shift further onto the bed and cuddle her on my lap. She sits up after a while, keeping her arms wrapped around my neck. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?” Her eyes dance with joy when she looks at me, but her expression is rather somber.

“Eh, long story. But I had to see you. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to meet with you for so long, I was terrified of making you an even bigger target. I also figured you would have some questions for me, about Bellona and the situation in Verona, yes?” She smiles sadly and stands up, holding out her hands for me to take. I join her. “Oh, I almost forgot. Here, beautiful lady,” I say, “take this as a token of my love and affection.” I bow to her and hold out the rose the old woman gave me. Her face lights up and she takes it eagerly.

“Oh, Julius.” Romy pecks me on the cheek when I rise and hugs me again, but I hold her away from me. I gaze into her eyes, even more entranced than the night after Paris left us alone, and close the distance. I press my lips to hers and hold her tightly against me. All the love I’ve felt, all the passion I’ve been holding back, is poured into this moment. I hold one of her hands above my heart, and I am filled with absolute pleasure as her other hand caresses through my hair. I am captivated by her scent and the aroma of the rose she is holding with me. My skin is ablaze and I dream for this kiss to never end, but we don’t have much time to stop the conflict before we truly lose Verona and I force myself to pull away. We stare at each other, trembling. She snuggles into me and I stroke her hair, resting my chin on her head.

We are a perfect fit. 

“Oh, Julius…” she says, her voice filled with both longing and sadness. “Do you know anything about Bellona’s death? Any leads as to who wants me dead?” I sigh dejectedly.

“No, my love. We’re still looking into it, I’m sorry I can’t reveal any more details.” I decide to come clean about the relationship between Bellona and me. “I know Lady Bellona was a close friend to you-”

“She was more than that, Julius, she was my own blood relative. Like a sister to me since we were little…” Romy hugs me tighter. 

“-in the same way she was a close ally to me.” I feel her tense up and freeze. I try to prepare myself for whatever anger she is about to throw at me, knowing that I had to reveal this at some point. Better sooner than later. She backs away from me, staring at me in shock.

“You’re saying Bellona was your ally?! How did that happen?” She isn’t necessarily mad, but I still stay on guard. “Her father died in an ‘accidental’ fire during the conflict…she suffered because of your family. Why would she be allies with you?”

“Perhaps she thinks the real cause of the conflict doesn’t lie with the Capulets. With no one in particular, rather,” I add quickly. She takes a deep breath, struggling with herself. _You have to reveal everything, Julius._ “Long story short, I first met Lady Bellona at a bazaar two years ago. She wanted to resolve the conflict between our families. At that time, I didn’t have an ally who was a Montague insider. Eventually, we gained each other’s trust and became allies, sharing a common desire for Verona’s peace and harmony. She gives me Montague information, I tell her Capulet business; this helps to contain both families’ animosity toward each other.” Romy is expressionless, shaking her head. 

“All this time...none of it was real…” A tear slips from Romy’s eye and she has the same look she did after Tybalt died: she looks right through me to something faraway, intangible.

“No! Bellona _loved_ you, Romy, it was clear in everything she told me. She wanted to continue living in such happiness with your family--that’s why she fed me information to help save Verona. Her relationship with you was completely sincere.”

“And yours?” I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. She is looking at me again, no longer dazed, but with a ferocity in her eyes I haven’t seen before. I focus on breathing evenly, knowing that whatever I say right now could push her away from me forever. “From our first meeting near the church, to Bellona bringing me to the masquerade...that was all a part of the plan?” She sounds completely crushed.

My heart cracks.

I take a deep breath and avert my gaze. “Yes, it is as you’ve said.” She sneers and I remain emotionless. I can’t lose her, not now. “I did all that so I could meet you,” I say in the most genuine voice I can muster, looking directly at her. She stares at her feet.

“Why did you want to meet me? To use me to get to know more Montagues, so you can form another alliance?” Her tone is both mocking and curious as she steps toward me.

“That’s not entirely correct. I want a contract that’s stronger than an alliance.” She searches my eyes, probably trying to read my thoughts. 

“What contract?” I leave that question unanswered, needing to get information to help save Verona first. 

“There’s something else I want to ask: Romy, did you see something you shouldn’t have on a certain night?” Her hesitation answers my question. I speak to her gently, reassuring her that she can trust me. “To catch the mastermind, and to lay Lady Bellona’s soul to rest...if you know something, anything at all, please tell me.” I hold my hand out to her and she takes it, making us both grin. 

She immediately becomes wary. “This...this is related to the mastermind?”

I nod. “Romy, have you thought about why someone tried to kill you? If either family decides to start a bloodbath, or if someone wants to deepen the animosity...both you and I would be excellent targets.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when I squeeze her hand. “The question is, why now?”

“Because I saw something I shouldn’t have, so...someone wants to silence me?” I shut my eyes tightly, trying to wave off terrifying thoughts of someone succeeding in taking Romy from me. She looks like she is fighting within herself again. I love her, but I really need to act quickly if I want to save our city. 

“Romy, listen to me. I don’t want to sound cruel, but this doesn’t just concern you. If we reveal the truth, we might be able to avoid a war and save countless Verona citizens. Please, love, tell me what you saw.” She calms down and starts to speak when a gruff voice startles both of us. _You can’t be serious!_ We drop hands.

“Enough!” Laurence is standing in the doorway of the room, glaring at me. Romy is silently pleading with me and I return Laurence’s heated stare. I don’t have the time or the patience to play games with him right now!

“Laurence, what are you doing here? You never come this late!” I fight the urge to glance at Romy when she says this, somewhat surprised that Laurence is allowed to visit her alone. Admittedly, a little jealous. 

“Romy, come over to me.” Laurence holds out his hand and gazes at her nervously. She doesn’t move. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Laurence is shocked at her words.

“Why- Romy, you’re standing next to a Capulet!”

“Laurence, calm down! Julius won’t do anything to me. He only came to talk.” Heat rises into my face as I remember our kiss, and I hope Laurence doesn’t notice how Romy subconsciously leans toward me.

Ignoring her words of confidence, Laurence rushes over and stands in front of her protectively. “Thank you for trusting me, Romy,” I tell her, disregarding her friend’s furious gaze. Then, I look directly at Laurence. “You worry too much, I won’t hurt her.” _That’s a promise, Romy._

“Tell that to the Montague guards.” He sneers. “You know, Capulet, you can use your honeyed words with Romy but you won’t fool me. I heard your conversation.” _Well, I certainly hope he didn’t see it._ He turns to look at Romy. “He had a motive way before he got close to you. ‘A contract that’s stronger than an alliance’? That’s putting it nicely. Julius,” he says, turning around to face me again, “the real reason you got close to Romy was for a political marriage.” I look at the ground. _How will I ever get Romy to believe that my feelings are genuine now?_

“Is it true? What Laurence said?” Romy walks toward me and grabs my hand, willing me to look at her. I can’t read her expression--I don’t know if she’s hurt, or angry, or indifferent. “You got close to me, befriended me...all for the sake of a political marriage?” She seems rather sad now. _No more secrets, Julius._

“Initially, yes. That was our plan.”

“You and...and Bellona’s?” I nod slowly. “Why? There were so many nobles yearning to forge a good relationship with the Capulets at the masquerade--” Romy’s voice cuts off and she blushes. She continues, looking at the ground now. “For Verona’s peace and harmony, right?” I can’t speak. 

Laurence triumphantly cuts through the silence. “That’s really noble of you, Capulet. So you don’t care about the girl’s feelings as long as you achieve your goal.” I can’t let Laurence get to me. I have to tell Romy everything, right now.

“Yes. I did harbor such thoughts in the beginning.” Romy hangs her head, a silent tear falling to the ground. I lift her chin to face me, but she keeps her eyes lowered. _Keep talking, Julius. Let her ignore you._ “Bellona often talked about you, but it wasn’t until I met you that I realized how awful my ideas, our plan, had been.” Romy’s eyes flicker to meet mine, searching to see how sincere I am. I can’t disappoint her. “You are considerate, gentle, and brave. I’ve never met a more enthusiastic woman who stays true to herself--no matter what happens, you persevere and never change who you are. I couldn’t believe my eyes when you stood up for that poor woman all that time ago. Our meeting on the street, dancing with you at the masquerade, and every moment since then...you amaze me.” More tears flow from her eyes, but I take them as a good sign. I cup her head in both my hands now, wiping away the droplets on her cheeks. “Ever since that night in the rose garden, I completely forgot about my intentions whenever I was with you. You consume every waking thought I have; every nerve in my body wants to be close to you. To see you smile, to hear you laugh, just to feel you near me. When we’re together, it isn’t a Montague and Capulet allying together and defying a family feud, it’s just us: Romy and Julius.” Romy takes my hands from her face and holds them to her heart. I finally relax and smile down at her, bringing my forehead forward to meet hers without breaking my gaze. “I had a motive for befriending you, yes, but every moment I’ve spent with you has been unforgettable. You are the most dazzling woman I have ever met.” 

“Are you done, Capulet? Anyone can say nice things.” Laurence really knows how to dampen the mood. Romy just chuckles and shakes her head. “Whether your sentiments are true or not, it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve manipulated Romy’s feelings.”

I stand up straight again, smirking at Laurence. “Sir Laurence, forgive me for being so straightforward, but my relationship with Romy does not need to be commented upon by someone who is neither a Montague nor a Capulet. What I have said is completely sincere, but it is only Romy’s decision whether she accepts it or not.” I give Romy an encouraging grin and gaze at Laurence again, watching his face fall. 

“You came here, not only to tell her these, but to also find out what happened that night.”

“Ah, Sir Laurence, from the way you speak you must know something, too.”

“What I know or don’t know is not important. What _is_ important, however, is that it doesn’t matter if it’s you or anyone else, nobody shall know what happened that night.”

“Even if it concerns the lives of Verona’s citizens?” Laurence’s expression immediately switches to shock, and he is silent for a while to consider my words.

“Laurence, let’s tell Julius about what we saw.” Both of us glance at Romy, who stares pleadingly at Laurence. Despite his clear affection for her, he is unrelenting.

“No. Anything but this.” Both his gaze and voice speak of his finality--he really doesn’t want to tell me anything.

“But why? You are clearly worried about Verona. This is a chance to save it!” 

Laurence’s voice softens. “It’s also an opportunity that may cost you your life.” Romy and I both perk up when he says this.

“What, Laurence? My life?”

“Yes, Romy. If you tell Julius what happened that night, your safety will be compromised. When the news gets out, there will be an avalanche of trouble.” He glances at me. “Even Julius knows where you're hidden, and he surpassed the guards and entered this room. The next person to do so may not be as ‘civil’ as he is. I’m sorry Romy, but I won’t compromise your safety for the sake of empty talk.” A feeling of dread hangs in the air and we all fall silent for a long time. 

The last thing I could ever willingly choose to do is risk Romy’s safety. I don’t know what choice to make. _Do I press Laurence for answers and try to save Verona? Or do I guarantee Romy’s safety and leave the matter alone? Maybe we could run from Verona, start a new life elsewhere..._

A piercing scream from outside suddenly jerks us from our thoughts.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read (and hopefully enjoyed) my story so far! Just as a 'warning', I made a major change to the story in this chapter that differs from the DUTP storyline. More notes at the end for anyone who is curious.

Romy panics. “Who’s there? What’s going on?” She frantically looks between Laurence and me as she whispers to us hoarsely. Laurence grabs her hand before she reaches the window and holds her back, so I move to peer outside the shutters. 

“Someone’s broken in.” Romy repeatedly clenches and releases her fists, trying to keep herself calm. Laurence glares at me.

“Are these your men?” _Is he serious?_

“If they were, you wouldn’t be standing there speaking to me like that.” Does he not realize how serious this threat is? I have no patience left to play around and act friendly. 

“Can you both please just-” Romy’s words are silenced by heavy footsteps crashing into the room. 

Guards rush in to warn and protect Romy. “Invaders! Miss Romy...Sir Laurence? And you…” The main guard points his sword at me, readying himself to attack. 

Romy tries to explain. “He’s--never mind. What’s happening? How many of them?”

“Around ten, miss. Trying to attack us under the cover of night.” 

“Only ten? We should have enough men for that.” Ten is a suspiciously low number of attackers, especially if they are trying to assassinate a significant target like Romy. 

“Something’s not right,” I mutter thoughtfully to myself. I’m searching outside of the window for more attackers to arrive, but begin to witness fighting between the guards and the invaders already here instead. They are certainly skilled, but their actions suggest they aren’t using full force. Why would they not be fighting to kill the guards? 

Laurence questions me while I critique the fighting outside. “What’s ‘not right’? What do you mean?”

“These invaders fight well. But their actions...it doesn’t seem like a simple invasion.” Laurence walks over to me, peering out of the window to see for himself. Suddenly, an object whizzes past our faces and lands in front of Romy. A stone? A man in black leaps through the window and runs straight for her with a sword in hand. She stands frozen, gaping at me with terrified eyes. I react immediately, racing to step in front of her and parry each of the assassin’s attacks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Laurence attack the other assassin with his dagger. 

After this many rounds of fighting, I should be exhausted, but all I can think of is Romy’s safety and the rage flowing through my veins energizes me. I focus on nothing besides her and the rapid movements of the steel before me. Guards rush into the room once more and quickly subdue the two assassins, but I watch in outrage as they painfully clutch their chests and fall to the ground. _No!_

“Wha..what’s wrong with them?” Romy looks horrified. Laurence crouches to the ground and checks their pulses and breathing. He shakes his head as he informs us that they took poison and committed suicide. 

Romy questions the guards about the other invaders. “We killed seven of them. The remaining three did the same before we could interrogate them.” I am furious. _They would rather die than reveal the truth. Like Tybalt…_

To my annoyance, the guards continue their initial questioning of why I’m here, but Romy answers for me and Laurence, to my surprise, does not contradict her. After the guards drag the dead bodies away and servants have cleaned the quarters, we three are left in silence.

I’m not sure why I feel the need to laugh; perhaps I am simply stunned by how crazy this night has turned out to be, or maybe I’m preparing myself for the difficult task of investigating this second assassination attempt. “It’s late, I shouldn’t be here. Farewell, Romy.” Both Romy and Laurence’s heads perk up and they stare at me in shock. 

“Julius, aren’t you going to ask me about what happened that night?” Romy gazes at me earnestly, hardly believing that I’m suddenly ready to drop that conversation.

“Not right now, I’ll find out some other way. A truth that endangers you? I don’t want it.” I have no idea where to look for answers, but all that really matters is Romy’s life. I won’t lose her to prevent this war. 

I chuckle to myself as I think of the fateful night when Bellona came to me with a plan to meet Romy. I had eased my conscience by convincing myself that a city’s survival is more important than someone’s feelings, when in truth I was actually preparing to sign Romy’s life away. I hadn’t cared about her interests or what she wanted to do with her life, as long as she betrothed herself to me to save Verona. But looking at the beautiful woman before me, at the relationship we’ve built so far, I can hardly believe I had been so cruel and selfish. I know that if I lose her, I lose everything. I love Verona, I really do, but the only thing or person I truly care about is Romy. 

As long as we’re together, everything will be okay.

Laurence’s mocking voice wakes me from my reverie. “You’re not as stupid as I thought, Capulet.” He glares at me, but I keep a warm smile on my face. _Laurence, you absolute son of a-_

“Laurence!” Romy slaps him on the arm, wiping the heated smirk off his face. I chuckle. 

“My intelligence is not your concern, Sir Laurence.” I can tell he wants to quarrel with me, and I am more than ready to finally take him on. But Romy’s pained expression worries me. 

“Romy?” I say her name tenderly, concerned about whatever thoughts are consuming her attention. She glances at me in surprise before settling her gaze on Laurence. 

“Laurence,” she says, tugging on his sleeve, “I want to tell Julius what happened that night.” Her voice is gentle and concerned, but he passionately refuses. 

“No! Are you mad?” His tone softens when Romy jumps at the harshness and volume of his voice. “You’ll only attract more trouble if you tell him.”

“Even if I don’t tell anyone else, the mastermind will still hunt me down. I escaped this time thanks to you two and the guards, but this won’t be the last time. They’ll never give up as long as I’m alive, and who’s to say they won’t come after Julius?”

“But Romy…” Laurence’s voice is filled with sadness as she walks over to me. Smiling, she cups my cheek before holding my hands in hers. She gazes back at Laurence.

“Julius has protected me time and time again. He deserves to know the truth. Who knows, he might even give us more clues.” There is a long silence as I gaze at Romy in complete admiration. _I don’t deserve you, Romy._ It is this quiet strength she possesses, this gentle confidence--confidence in me, especially--that draws me closer to her. I’ve never loved her more than in this moment--I hope that is something I will continue to say for years and years to come. 

Laurence sighs deeply before giving Romy a sad smile. “Whatever. Do what you want, I won’t stop you.”

She nods gently. “Thank you, Laurence.” She turns to me and takes a steadying breath before describing the details of their encounter. “When I was walking home after meeting you in the garden that night, I watched a man ahead of me be pulled into an alleyway between two shops. He had been peering around the corner and seemed to be listening intently to a conversation until he was apprehended and I could hear struggling, then complete silence. I was so scared that I couldn’t move; I thought for sure the attacker would come back out and see me, but it was like he had fled and I didn’t see him again. I crept up to the alley and the man was lying completely still on the ground...he was dead…” Romy’s voice thickens with emotion and she squeezes her eyes shut, filling me with sadness to see her so distressed. I rub my thumbs along the back of her hands, hoping to soothe her inner turmoil.

“It’s okay, Romy. I’m here.” _I always will be._ She nods and smiles sweetly at me, recomposing herself. 

“I noticed something glittering on the ground near the man’s body--it was a ring. A signet ring like my father wears, with a house crest that can be dipped into wax and used as a seal, but I have no idea which family the ring belongs to. It was unfamiliar.” She glances at Laurence, who nods in encouragement. “As I was studying it, a bright flash caught my eye; someone was swinging a torch and running in my direction. All of a sudden, I heard Laurence call my name and he fought the attacker off. I would’ve died if he hadn’t been walking the streets that night.” She smiles at him. “After the attack, I looked for the ring, but I must have dropped it out of shock and I think the man took it. Laurence walked me back to the church and I drew what I could remember from the crest.” Laurence takes a parchment out of his robe and walks it over to me. 

I release one of Romy’s hands and take it from him, studying the drawing intently. It’s not fully complete, but I think I recognize it. “Julius, what is it?” Laurence sounds concerned, noting the confused expression on my face.

“I believe this is the crest of the Valerian household.” 

Laurence is incredulous. “You don’t mean...from Mantua? Prince Marco’s family?” I nod slowly, still studying Romy’s drawing. 

“Indeed. When I traveled for my studies, I made sure to memorize the crests of the most prominent families in the cities I visited.” Romy stares at me in disbelief and chuckles. “It was a fun way to pass the time,” I say, shrugging my shoulders. “My father had done the same when he was a boy, and I felt like it would be useful for when I took over as the Capulet master. Apparently, my dedication has proved useful for another purpose.” 

Laurence speaks again, angry. “But Mantua is a neighboring state, one that is hostile toward us! Why would a Valerian ring be here in Verona? A man was killed over this!” I look up from the paper suddenly and squeeze Romy’s hand.

“Romy, didn’t you say that the man who was killed was listening to a conversation?”

“Yes...so?”

“That means the attacker was meeting with someone. Whatever they were talking about, they clearly wanted to keep it secret.” Romy and Laurence stare at me as I fall silent and think. _Oh no._ “Romy, this would explain the assassination attempts on your life...the man who tried to attack you must have recognized you.” She looks terrified. 

“I’m being targeted because I- I saw a ring?” Laurence sighs deeply, clearly troubled. 

“Julius, did you discover any clues or information while you were investigating the first assassination attempt?”

“Yes, Sir Laurence, I did.” I hadn’t known what to make of it until Romy described her encounter. “After studying records and questioning patrols, I found that Verona has more cases of unexplained disappearances and nightly deaths compared to neighboring cities. Eyewitnesses claim they’ve seen a suspicious, cloaked man, but they were never heard from again. Romy,” I say, lifting her chin, “I think you were attacked by that same man.” 

Her eyes widen in shock. “Really?” She looks terrified, and I do my best to conceal my own worry to try and reassure her. _They won’t leave her alone until she is silenced..._

“Don’t be afraid. Nothing like that will happen to you again. The people of Verona will never disappear into the night again. This I promise you.” She smiles warmly at me and nods, taking my hand from her chin and kissing the knuckles as she closes her eyes. 

“I believe you.” I desperately want to kiss her again, more than I can express, but Laurence clears his throat and brings our attention back to the issue at hand. 

“We have to determine why a royal signet ring from Mantua is in Verona. I have heard talk about Prince Escalus holding some sort of political meeting soon, but there has been no way to tell whether that is true or not. Might you have heard about this, Julius?” 

I glance at Laurence and ponder his words. “My father did briefly mention something about that a few days ago, but it is as you’ve said--it was just empty talk. But if it is indeed true...he must be planning something with Prince Marco. But what could Valerian possibly offer to Escalus? Mantua has a fraction of the power and wealth that the Venetian Republic does.”

“Julius, do you think this is somehow tied to your feud with the Montagues?” I stare at Laurence in shock.

“What do you mean?” Romy asks. 

“Think about it. Verona is one of the state’s most prosperous cities, and your feud has been straining the city more and more in recent years; people are becoming too afraid to live here. Losing Verona’s wealth would be detrimental to Escalus.” I’m not sure what Laurence is suggesting, and neither is Romy. 

“But Laurence, targeting me would deepen the animosity, as we’ve already been witnessing the past few days. Why would Escalus want to worsen the feud?” 

“Your fighting has lasted for centuries, even before those two lovers died. Perhaps Escalus sees no end and wants to finish it, once and for all.” That’s actually a really good point, excluding one thing. 

“Except nothing suggests Escalus had anything to do with the encounter that night. You and Romy only found a Valerian ring. Although,” I say as realization clicks, “perhaps the cloaked man was meeting with someone sent by Escalus. Neither of you saw the other person, correct?” Romy nods. I smile darkly to myself, already formulating a plan to draw the mastermind out. 

Laurence’s eyes narrow at me. “What is it, Capulet? We’re all trustworthy people here.” 

The cold smile doesn’t leave my lips as I respond. “We need to entice the mastermind to show himself soon...we will fail if we aren’t prepared.”

“How do you plan to expose him, Julius?” Romy asks, squeezing my hand.

“I’m still thinking about that. Now that our families are on the brink of war, it would be disastrous if we make a wrong move.” I sigh, desperate to develop a good plan. Romy glances at Laurence, who shakes his head and walks toward her.

“Oh, what is it you want me to do now?”

“First, you have to promise you’ll help me.”

He chuckles. “You mean, help Julius find the mastermind?”

“How’d you know?”

“It’s the only thing that needs my help urgently.” She laughs and he ruffles her hair. It’s cute to watch. “I intended to. You underestimate me! Do you really understand who I am?” They continue to squabble and the lightened mood makes me laugh softly. Laurence glares at me, shattering the moment. “Are you laughing at us, Capulet?” Normally, I would be irritated by his tone, but I simply shrug it off. There’s more important issues at hand.

“Of course not. I thank you both.” I glance between the friends before me, truly appreciative of the team we’ve created. “I need to tell you something, Sir Laurence. Can we…?” I gesture towards the door, but Romy’s annoyed expression catches my eye.

“You really can’t say it in front of me? I thought we were a team.”

I smile and kiss her cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s just how I do things. I’m not going to put all of our eggs in one basket.” She huffs playfully, making me smile even more as I turn away and release her hand. 

“Okay, fine.” 

“You’re the careful one, aren’t you?” Laurence inquires as we depart from Romy.

I speak in a low voice once we are outside of the room. “Laurence, I know you are a learned student of medicine and I trust your knowledge. Is there any concoction you know of that could give the appearance of death?” He is completely bewildered by my question. 

“‘Give the appearance of death’? What do you mean? Why would you want something like that?” I sigh, knowing he’ll consider my plan to be too crazy.

“I think the best way to draw the mastermind out is to fake my death.” Laurence stares at me in shock, but I keep talking anyway. “You said it yourself, Sir Laurence--Escalus most likely wants this feud to explode and be finished with, or to quiet the families. I don’t want Romy to be targeted anymore, and they will continue to attack her until war breaks out. If I let everyone believe that I am dead, they’ll most likely leave her alone. No matter what happens, I want her safe.” Laurence nods slowly, seeming to accept what I’ve said.

“That’s true. But we don’t even know if Escalus is truly behind this.”

“Do you have any other leads?” He stares at me for a while and finally shakes his head. “We have to at least try.”

“You’re right. Well, there is a tincture in one of my books that supposedly slows one’s pulse and breathing, to make someone appear dead, but it is highly unstable and untested. I would need some time to perfect the recipe and experiment.” I’ll take what I can get. 

“Very good. I’ll contact you within the next few days, once I finalize my plan. I have to go now. And Laurence,” I hold out my hand to him, “thank you.” He smiles tightly and clasps my arm before I journey back to Verona. 

_I made a promise to you, Bellona. I will find this assassin. I swear upon my life, I will._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to change the conflict because I found it more entertaining to challenge myself and come up with something new to add to the story. Although the names and conflict are fictional (there wasn't really a Prince Escalus and Prince Marco), the cities are not. In the 14th century (which is when this story takes place), Italy was divided into several city-states; Verona was a major city within the Republic of Venice and Mantura was the capital of a much smaller state of the same name, lying to the west. Just a little history/geography to set the scene for whoever was interested!


	11. Chapter 11

I stand on my balcony, feeling the evening breeze. I can hear the faint bustling of the crowds in the city, and the sky is tinted lovely shades of orange and pink. The flowers below me are in full bloom, painting this section of the grounds in all sorts of vibrant colors. I am in a setting of complete serenity.

So why do I feel so apprehensive?

I wish Romy was here. Maybe one day we’ll have many evenings like this, just her and I together, bathing in the beauty of our estate and beloved Verona. I look at my hands, yearning for the feel of her skin, wanting to hold her just so I know that she’s still here with me. My heart aches when I remember our kiss and the pure euphoria I felt, wanting to relive it over and over again. I want to see her smile at me, laugh with me, hold my hand. I shake dreadful thoughts of losing her from my mind. _Focus, Julius!_

I really will lose her if we don’t pull this plan off. 

Last night, Laurence told me he would test a concoction that will help me fake my death. I pray fervently that he will be successful. 

I massage my aching temples, forcing myself to think. _Who would Escalus use to meet with that man? Someone he trusts, someone he loves...Paris!_ I doubt the prince would use someone as recognizable as Paris to meet with Valerian’s man, but he _would_ put him in charge of this operation to coordinate his pawns. My best friend is fiercely loyal to his uncle, but I can’t see him ordering a hit on Romy. Could he really be so heartless? I have to test his loyalties. 

I remain on my balcony until night falls, and decide to retire early. All night, I dream of Romy dying and Verona being engulfed in flames. One slip in this plan, and my nightmares will spill into reality. 

***********

Today, I’ve assigned a few of my family’s guards to act as spies on Escalus. I want them to remain rather obvious and I’m sure Paris will recognize one or two of them. A few days later, I see Paris in the marketplace and he invites me to dine with him that evening. _Perfect_ , I think to myself. _He’s suspicious of me._

That afternoon, I meet Laurence in the church. It’s been nearly a week since we’ve last spoken, and I hope he has been able to perfect the recipe in the meantime. To keep a low profile, I sneak in through a side entrance and wait for him in his small library. “Laurence!” I hiss at him when he walks in, and he unsheathes his dagger with expert speed.

“Who’s there? I’ll attack!” He looks ridiculous as he glances around frantically. _Laurence, you fool._

“Stop it! It’s Julius!” I walk out from behind one of the shelves, hands raised in surrender, and he struggles to see me in the dimly lit room. He hides the dagger in his robe and lights more candles. 

“What are you doing here? And why are you whispering?” 

“I don’t want anyone to know I’m here. I don’t have much time, do you have the tincture?” Laurence gives me a rare smile and eagerly searches through a box near the door. He holds out a small glass vial containing a clear liquid. 

“Here. Don’t worry, I’ve tested it and it should be successful. Now, you have to drink it every six hours for continual effect, but not for more than three days.” I raise an eyebrow, but he waves his hand carelessly. “Never mind the details, just trust me. It will look suspicious if you sit up and drink it when you’re supposed to be dead, so I’ll use an excuse to visit your ‘corpse’ and keep administering it as needed. Understand?” I stare at him in surprise.

“You really...put a lot of thought into this. I must say I’m a little shocked, Sir Laurence.” He just shrugs.

“The fate of Verona hangs in the balance, not to mention the lives of people I really care about. We can’t afford to make mistakes.” I nod my head and begin to leave, but he calls out my name before I have the chance. “I almost forgot, Capulet. Romy said to tell you that she misses you and is praying for our success.” I smile sadly despite being filled with warmth by Romy’s love and consideration.

“If you see her again, give her my thanks. And remember, Sir Laurence, don’t speak a word of our plan to her. She needs to show raw emotion if this is going to work.” _I’m sorry, Romy. I’ll explain it all soon._

“Of course. Wait a minute--when are you planning on taking this medicine?” I inform him of my dinner with Paris tonight and my suspicion that he will use poison on me. It’s efficient, it’s clean--if I had to guess, I would say that it would be how Paris would choose to kill someone. “Ah, in that case, take this with you.” He hands me a small pouch full of an odorless powder from the same box. “It protects against the most common forms of poison, most likely a kind Paris will use tonight. Pour it into your drink just in case. Good luck, Capulet.”

With a final nod of gratitude, I sneak out of the church and prepare to meet Paris for our meal.

***********

“Count Paris will be with you in just a moment, Master Julius.” A servant departs from me, leaving me alone in one of the large foyers of Paris’ villa. It technically belongs to the prince, but Paris lives here alone when Escalus is not in Verona. 

“Good evening, Julius. Follow me.” Paris clasps my arm in greeting and we walk into a rather plain dining room. “His Highness offers you his apologies that he will not be joining us this evening; there was an urgent matter that commanded his attention.” I smile warmly, mentally preparing myself for the possible betrayal I may witness tonight. “Let me pour drinks.” _This is it, Julius._ He walks my glass over to me from the buffet nearby, and I quickly pour in the powder and medicine before he returns to his seat. I say a silent prayer before I take a drink, smiling at Paris after we toast. Throughout the meal, I can feel my focus waning and my eyelids growing heavy...until I can’t sit up anymore. I feel myself fall from the chair before my world goes completely black. 

***********

When I awaken, I can tell that I am laying in the church. I fight the urge to look around, terrified of someone watching me and realizing I’m alive. My hands are crossed over my chest, holding the rose pendant my mother gave to me before she died, and I am surrounded by white roses and candles. 

Even I want to mourn, and I’m not actually dead. 

I close my eyes quickly as I hear footsteps draw close. My pulse quickens as I listen for Romy’s lightness and pace, but they aren’t her steps. Instead, I’m met with a hushed, gruff voice. “Are you awake?” It is Laurence. I open one of my eyes and he is standing over me, pretending to rearrange the flowers in my casket. I nod once. His voice drops to a soft whisper. “I can give you one last dose, do you want more tincture?” I slightly shake my head, and he nods discreetly before walking away. Based on what Laurence said, I must have been laying here for almost three days. 

I suppose I’ll just have to stay still until I hear some useful information. I try to tell myself that I want Paris to show up to reveal Escalus’ secrets, but I can’t help but hope that he actually comes to say goodbye to me. My eyes sting, irrationally hoping that perhaps he didn’t poison me, that he would’ve stayed loyal to his best friend, to his brother. I fall asleep to escape the sorrow overwhelming my heart.

As soon as I wake up again, I almost panic. I have to remind myself that I’m supposed to be laying here and try to focus on keeping my eyes closed--I hope no one is nearby and witnessed me moving. I never want to fake my death again. 

I could see the golden evening sunlight pouring through the stained-glass windows earlier, but now it is completely dark outside. Suddenly, the deafening volume of the giant church doors opening startle me and I have to calm myself down once again. I hear the clicking of boots come toward me, and I am simultaneously dreading and begging for the steps to belong to Romy. The clicking becomes muffled once the person starts to walk up the carpeted steps, and then it stops completely. It is replaced by sniffling and a choked voice. “No! Please, no…” _Romy!_ There is a thud and I’m terrified that she fainted and fell down the stairs, but the sounds of her grief are still close to me. “Julius, my love...no…” I fight tears at the absolute heartbreak in her voice. “Julius...I don’t want to lose you. Please come back to me. Please?” I don’t let the tears fall from my eyes in case she comes close to the casket, but I’m fighting so hard to keep my composure. She walks toward me and holds my hand in hers. “Oh…” She places something in it...a bouquet? It definitely smells like roses. She strokes my face tenderly and touches her forehead to mine. “I love you, Julius.” She kisses my nose. “I love you.” She kisses my forehead. “I love you.” She kisses both of my cheeks. “Oh, my love...my love…” She places her lips on mine, giving me the most gentle kiss, a tender brush of contact. I can feel the wetness of her tears with her face next to mine. I squeeze the bouquet, trying my hardest to release my emotions without her noticing. 

I should have asked for more tincture.

She lays her head next to mine for a few minutes, draping her arm across my chest. Slowly, she rises and kneels next to the coffin. I can hear her crying still, and I know I can’t take this much longer. “I never got to tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. Thank you for all the time we spent together, my love. It’s too late. It’s too late…” _Romy, please…_

She gasps as footsteps approach the doors, and I hear her scurry behind the altar. I recognize a familiar voice, one I have been dreading to hear. “Hm? Did someone pay him a visit?” _Paris._ The footsteps draw nearer and stop on the stairs. 

“Child, do not mourn him any longer.” Escalus? I’m rather shocked he’s here, but I listen intently to their conversation regardless--given that they are together, I’m sure they’ll reveal everything tonight. 

Has Paris been mourning me? Does my departure affect him at all? “My prince, I have no regrets.” My heart sinks. But what is he referring to? I need to hear him confirm my fears. He walks toward the casket and I can feel his presence tower over me. “Please believe in me...I will deal with Romy Montague the same way.” _No! He did poison me!_ My body involuntarily tenses and I pray he doesn’t notice. _Not only has he betrayed me, but he’s willing to harm Romy, too? What happened to you, Paris?_ He has always been a serious and talented soldier, hence why he is captain of Escalus’ guard and acts as his personal sword, but I never thought he could be this heartless. 

He’s confessed to being behind the assassination attempts, and I fight the grief washing over me. It is as we thought: Paris orchestrated the attacks for Escalus. The prince sighs. “Poor child. If she had gone home a little earlier that night, she would not have to suffer thus.” They wanted Romy dead because of what she witnessed, and they wanted me dead to silence the feud. I feel sick to my stomach. 

“Julius, my best friend. I didn’t want to…” Paris’ quiet, trembling voice trails off and my eyes sting again. _Then you shouldn’t have._

“Julius Capulet was ambitious. He was using his family’s power and influence to lead the people away from my authority and was planning a rebellion. This was the only way to stop his power from growing. You did the right thing, my child.” How can Paris believe such an outright lie? He knows I simply wanted peace! I feel anger rise in me. “All shall be forgiven in the eyes of the Lord in Heaven.” _He will not forgive you, vile scum._

“I understand, Your Highness.” I feel Paris turn away from me. “He spied on you...I can never forgive him for doing such a disrespectful thing.”

“I am touched by your sincerity. This is proof that you value my honor.” _If only you had any._ “And I know you have always been troubled by the feud between the Montagues and Capulets. Their actions have hurt the people, and that bothers you.”

“Yes...you know it all.” Paris’ tone is distracted, like he is only half listening to the prince. I wonder what is on his mind. Me?

Escalus continues. “I don’t wish to see the families fight. But for the sake of Verona’s future, my rule must be powerful and stable. Too much interference will only rock the foundations, and tear apart this beloved city.”

“Yes. And as the commander of your guards, as well as your nephew, I will never stop defending your honor. Even if it means poisoning my friends.” I already know Paris had poisoned me, but it stings to hear him say it so plainly. “I will always remember the kindness you showed me by letting me send him off personally.” _He considers that a privilege? Paris!_ I am filled with rage. I am thankful when a clatter nearby distracts me from blowing my cover, until I realize that Romy must have drawn attention to herself. _Oh no._ “I’ll check it out.” I am relieved when Paris rejoins Escalus near the casket, seemingly without noticing Romy. 

“Verona is in a precarious state, Paris. The Montagues and the Capulets have fought each other for so long, but they remain as powerful as ever. To prevent them from posing a threat to my rule, we will have to sacrifice peace.” Paris is silent, and I imagine he is still struggling with guilt. “And you remember why else we needed to target Romy and Julius, don’t you?”

“Yes, I remember. The feud is weakening the city...we needed to end it.” Paris is quiet. _Laurence’s theory was right._

“Julius’ death is a coincidence, but also a necessity. The Capulets will quiet after such a huge blow. So Paris, do not blame yourself.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” Paris sounds determined and cold now. “For your glory and the future of Verona, I shall be your sharpest sword for as long as I live.” I hear Escalus pat his shoulder.

“Very good. We’ve dealt with the Capulets--Paris, why don’t you deal with the Montagues now?” I hear his robes swishing-- _oh no, did he find Romy?_ His voice is dripping with hysteria. “Kill Romy Montague, and restore harmony in Verona!” I panic as I hear Paris’ sword cutting the air and the rapid clicking of Romy’s boots. 

I have to trust her. 

I know she has grown up playing in the church with Laurence, and I have to believe that she can manage her way around. I hear items clattering to the ground, Paris yelling at her, and Escalus yelling at him. Suddenly, the footsteps stop. “There’s no need for mercy, Paris! Finish her!” Escalus is manic. I hear a body thud and I can’t breathe. _Did he..has he…?_

“Forgive me, Lady Romy.” I am shaking uncontrollably from fear and anger. _If I lose her..._

“Is that what you said to Julius before you killed him?” Tense silence settles over the church. 

No more of this. I’ve had enough. 

“No, I will not ask for his forgiveness.” I leap from the casket and unsheathe my sword from my belt, racing to block Paris’s blade from reaching Romy’s fallen body. 

“As you wish, Paris. I will not forgive you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Paris stares at me, wide-eyed and pale. He backs away from me slowly, shaking his head and stuttering. 

I look down and see Romy wearing the same expression. I smile warmly at her and hold out my hand to help her stand, but she simply stares at it, eyes wide. “It’s okay, Romy. I’m not a ghost.” She grasps my hand slowly and rises, never breaking her gaze from my face. She looks at our hands and grips mine like it is a lifeline, and once she determines that she isn’t dreaming, she wraps me in the tightest embrace. I can’t express how full of joy and contentment I am, just happy to simply hold her. 

“Julius? Is this really you?” 

“Yes, my lady. It’s me.” This fight will end tonight. I will keep her safe. I open my eyes and see Paris still staring at me in shock. _We need to finish this, once and for all._

“Julius, y- you are alive?” 

I release Romy and we both turn to face him. “Yes, my friend, I am alive.”

“Impossible!” Paris has completely lost his control. I’m not afraid of him in the slightest, but I am unsettled at seeing him so uncharacteristically disheveled. “I watched you drink that wine! With my own two eyes! I checked your pulse and breathing myself!”

I smile coldly at him. “I added a medicine that cancels the effects of the poison you gave me and drank a tincture to fake my death. It can weaken my pulse and slow my heart rate temporarily, until--”

“Stop joking! How could such a ridiculous medicine exist?!” Paris is shaking with anger. 

I keep my cool. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but I have a reliable friend who mixed and tested that medicine. Otherwise, I wouldn't have believed it either.” I glance at Romy and smile.

She squeezes my hand. “That’s what you kept from me. Laurence was helping you fake your death,” she whispers, grinning. I nod.

“You knew I wanted to kill you?” Paris sounds incredulous. 

“Not exactly. I knew someone was out to get me, and you were the last person I hoped it would be. When you invited me to dinner a few days after I planted spies around Escalus, I had a feeling you were that person. I wanted you to discover the spies.”

“To test my loyalty?” Paris hangs his head in defeat and refuses to look at me. 

All I can do is stare at him with sorrow. “I held onto a sliver of hope that you’d fight beside me, and that you’d give up your obsession for the sake of Verona. The fact is I shouldn’t harbor such fantasies.” _How did we get here, Paris? You were once my closest friend._

“Looks like I’ve disappointed you.” My eyes sting as I remember us playing together when we were little and training together as we grew older, so many memories of times long past. A gentle stroke across my cheek wakes me from my reverie and I find Romy staring at me with such understanding and love in her eyes that all I can do is smile sadly at her, until a grating voice captures all three of our attentions.

“Paris, my child. You have done nothing wrong.” The volume of Escalus’ voice escalates as his anger grows. “Kill Julius! Kill Romy! Blasphemies of the Montagues and Capulets! They are festering sores that are plaguing Verona!”

“Escalus, you--” The sudden swing of Paris’ sword cuts off my statement as I barely dodge the attack. His expression is angry, but his eyes are clouded over. _Does Escalus really have this much influence over him?_ “Paris, stop! I don’t--” He keeps hacking at me, his attacks growing harder and fiercer, but I don’t want to kill him. I have to stop this. I pretend to trip and fall forward, knowing Paris will try to take advantage of my misstep. I hear Romy scream as a sword falls to the ground, probably thinking he was successful and stabbed me. Instead, I have pierced his right shoulder. I hope it’s enough to return him to reality. 

“I...lost?” Paris is in a daze, staring in disbelief at the blade sticking out of him. I pull the sword out of his shoulder and he falls to the ground, unconscious. 

Escalus walks toward us, smiling bitterly. “I didn’t think you’d let him live.”

“I am a human being with a heart, unlike you,” I retort back, sneering. I point my sword at him, shaking with rage. “It’s time to finish this.” 

Escalus simply stares at me and starts to cackle hysterically. “Ha! It’s been a while since anyone has dared to point such a toy at me! Interesting. Lucas!” Against my will, my face betrays my curiosity and I start to frown, looking for the person Escalus has called for. _Who is Lucas?_ A cloaked man strolls into the church with two other men following behind him, sneering. He bows dramatically. 

“You called, Your Highness?” I lock eyes with Romy, who gazes at me with worry, as a slight movement catches the corner of my eye. _Laurence!_ He must have been in his library. He is moving slowly along the side of the church, concealing himself from Escalus, and I feel much more confident now that I know I won’t be fighting on my own. 

I can tell by Lucas’ accent that he is not from Verona, probably not from anywhere in Venice. _Does he work for Valerian?_

I try to buy time and address Escalus. “You could’ve killed me yourself just now, so why did you make Paris do it?”

The prince chuckles. “To set the scene, of course! The Capulet heir who faked his death attempts to assassinate the prince, but he is killed by the prince’s guard captain instead.”

“And the assassination attempts on Romy? Was that Paris too?” Escalus’ eyes narrow at me, clearly annoyed with my questions, but he quickly calms his expression and just shrugs. 

“Well, you’ll both be dead soon, so no harm in telling you now I suppose.” A cold smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Paris orchestrated the hits on Romy, yes. But he did not carry them out.” He gestures toward Lucas. “A gift from Prince Marco.” Escalus laughs. 

Romy loses her patience and berates the prince. “What’s so funny?! Stirring up conflict, enabling violence, manipulating others. All of these despicable things make you happy?” 

He gazes at her with feigned innocence. “Of course not, my dear! But any action that ensures I keep my power...well, I suppose I would be quite fond of it, indeed.” 

She is unfazed. “Right. Killing me or Julius would quiet the feud. But why involve Mantua?” 

“Please, Lady Romy. I’m sure an intelligent mind like yours can figure that one out.” He scoffs condescendingly and she glares back at him.

“You must have offered Prince Marco something quite spectacular to get him to involve himself in this feud. An alliance, perhaps?” Escalus sneers. “You needed to involve an outside power so your beloved citizens could not connect our assassinations to _Your Highness._ Valerian would have been an easy target to convince to help you--after all, his small state would not be able to defend themselves against one as powerful as Venice, should he choose to refuse your request.” I can tell Escalus is trying to suppress his surprise at Romy’s straightforwardness. _Just another reason why I love you, Romy. Keep going._ She glances at me for reassurance and stands taller as she continues. “Lucas is the man who tried to attack me that night when I found the ring. You both must have feared I would leak information that a representative from the House of Valerian was here in Verona; no one could know what you and Prince Marco were up to. It was a needless fear, though--I only learned a few days ago who the crest belonged to.” I can practically feel the heat of Escalus’ contempt from where I’m standing. 

All of a sudden, a thumping sound resonates from the back of the church: Laurence has taken the opportunity to kill one of Lucas’ men while everyone’s gazes were transfixed on Romy. “Laurence, look out!” I call to him as the other guard rushes toward him, but he subdues and kills him quickly. 

For all of our differences, I must admit that the man knows how to handle a dagger. 

“Julius!” I try to race over to Romy as Lucas attacks her with his sword, but Escalus grabs my collar and flings me to the ground. A sharp pain pierces through my head and my eyesight blurs, but I think I can see Laurence battling with Lucas. _Romy?_ I pray that Laurence defended her in time as my consciousness slips away. 

When I come to, I feel Romy cupping the back of my head and hear her crying. “Julius, you’re awake!” I realize she is holding me on her lap. _Thank goodness, she’s alive._ I blink, remembering we are fighting Escalus in the church. I sit up quickly and peer over the altar that she must have dragged me behind. Laurence is sword fighting with Escalus. I have to help him. 

“Romy, stay here. This will be over soon.” She nods and I grab the nearest sword I see when I run out. “Escalus!” My balance is wavering, but I force myself to stay focused. He kicks Laurence to the ground and walks toward me, eyes narrowing and his smile cold. 

“I’m going to enjoy this _immensely_ , Julius!” He viciously attacks me with his sword and I struggle to parry each swing of his blade. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Laurence rise and prepare to throw something. _Laurence, are you out of your mind?!_ I pray silently that his dagger will not pierce me and shove Escalus toward him with the last of my strength. 

The prince gasps sharply and his eyes widen, color draining from his face. Given that his back is to Laurence, I can only guess that he hit his mark. He falls to his knees and then to his stomach when Laurence pulls the blade from his back, and we both watch as a crimson stain spreads along the fabric of his robes and he lies completely motionless. Stunned silence falls over us as we try to slow our breathing. 

My head is pounding from the fall I took earlier, and when I pull my hand away after running it through my hair, it is covered in blood. I wince. “Julius! Laurence!” Romy runs toward us and stops when she sees my hair. “Julius, you’re still bleeding.” 

“Romy, help Julius lay down on a bench. I have cloth to bandage the wound, I’ll be right back.” Laurence strolls past me and I feel as though every ounce of strength I have left has given out on me, and I can’t stop myself from swaying and toppling over. Romy manages to catch me before I hit the floor, but she slips and we land with my head in her lap. 

“You’re so heavy…” 

I laugh. “Really? Looks like Lady Romy’s got some strength.” She swats my arm and pouts, but her eyes are filled with humor and the hand cupping my head starts to massage my hair above the wound.

“How can you still joke--Julius! You’re bleeding!”

“I’m okay. It’ll be fine when we get it treated later. But Paris…” I can’t help but worry about his safety. 

“Why are you still concerned about him? There’s a limit to being kind!”

I clasp the delicate hand lying on my chest between my own and smile up at her. “Kind? You’re the first person to say that.”

“I’m not in the mood for jokes. Now sit up and let me wrap your head.” She takes a handkerchief out of her pocket when I sit up, but I grasp her hands and she stares at me. 

“I’m not joking. You’re the only person who would compliment me.” She laughs breathlessly and resumes her effort to bandage my wound. “The people I love keep leaving me.” My heart clenches when I think about Bellona and Paris, even Tybalt. I try to let her finish before I speak again, but she beats me to it.

“Since you’re not actually dead, does that mean...you heard everything I said? When I visited your coffin?” She looks so nervous. 

I smile warmly and nod. “Every word, Romy.” She blushes and bashfully looks down at her lap, and I move closer to whisper in her ear. “Please, my lady, tell me again.” I can feel her head snap up and she backs away to look at me. She cups my face between her hands and gazes at me with such love and trust in her eyes that my heart races. 

“I love you, Julius.” She kisses me and I melt inside. I hold her close to me, anchoring her back, and slant my mouth to cover hers. It feels so good to be wanted and to finally satiate some of the hunger I’ve had for her this agonizing week. All of my senses concentrate on Romy and the taste of her sweet lips. I could sit here forever, just us holding each other and expressing our need for each other. 

“We’re still in a church, you know.” Romy sighs and pulls away from me, and I am inexplicably annoyed at the interruption. But Sir Laurence is right. We turn to look at him, and he glares at us while holding out bandages. Once he sees my head, however, he withdraws his hand and clears his throat. “I see Romy has already taken care of you, Capulet. Romy, you should go home. It’s been a long night.” She nods and rises with me, whispering that she’ll see me later before kissing my cheek and walking toward the doors. I gaze after her and turn my attention back to Sir Laurence once she leaves. 

“Laurence, neither Romy or I would be alive without your help last night--this past week, really. Thank you.” I hold his gaze steadfastly as I hold out my arm, wanting to convey how seriously grateful I am. He clasps it and smiles grimly. 

“It’s fortunate that I stayed so late in the library. I’m just glad you’re both safe. As for him, though…” He looks behind me and I turn to watch Paris rise from the ground. _Good, he’s alive._ For as betrayed as I feel, I can’t bring myself to wish ill on Paris; I watch with sorrow as he holds his shoulder and keeps his gaze lowered. Laurence exhales sharply. “I suppose I should put these bandages to use,” he groans before walking over to Paris. I shake my head as I watch the pair walk into one of the medicine rooms and make my way outside, grabbing a cloak and pulling the hood over my head. 

It is quite early in the morning, but the sun is already blinding and I shield my eyes. The brightness of the morning, along with its heat, threaten to reawaken my pounding headache. I know I must look awful, and I’m grateful that I have a hood to conceal the crimson blood matting my hair and the paleness of my skin; I have no doubt people would be able to see the deep red against my light hair, the splattering on my clothes, and would become wary of the bloodstained cloth wrapped around my crown. I am also unsure whether tensions are still high among Verona’s citizens and decide it would be safer to conceal my identity regardless. It doesn’t seem like war has broken out yet--perhaps my “death” did quiet the families like Escalus was expecting. I mentally prepare myself to explain everything to my father when I arrive at the manor. 

I enter quietly, not wanting anyone to discover me and think they are seeing a ghost. Eerie silence fills the grand foyer and I am quickly filled with dread. _How is Father handling the news of my death?_ I sneak through the halls to his quarters and peer through the slightly-ajar doors. He is staring out of the window, half-dressed and leaning heavily on the windowsill. Tears sting my eyes as I watch him in tense silence, heartbroken to see him so disheveled. _Time to reveal myself._

I knock on the door and he ignores it, continuing to gaze outside. “Leave me.” His voice sounds so hollow, so drastically different from its usual confidence. I take a deep breath. _Will he hate me for deceiving him? Will he embrace me? Will he understand?_ Why am I so afraid? This is my father!

“Father…” He stands upright, slightly turning his head. 

“No. It’s not Julius, he’s not here. Not anymore…” He shakes his head, trying to convince himself he is imagining me. 

“Father! It’s me.” I lower my hood and step inside, removing the handkerchief from my head, and try to rake my hands through the tangled blond locks. His eyes widen in terror. _I should have cleaned up before I visited him._ “I’m alive. I’m here.” He walks toward me cautiously, and I smile as brightly as I can. I hold my arm out to him and he slowly clasps it when he reaches me, pulling me into the tightest embrace I think he has ever given me. We both laugh joyfully and remain in that position for a few long moments. When he pulls back, his cheeks are moistened from tears and he rests his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them. He inhales through his teeth and smiles before he addresses me. “Julius, my son. My son has returned to me!” I start to panic inwardly when his face falls in confusion. “But how? I- I saw your body, I visited your coffin at the church...you were dead!” He’s borderline angry, but I think it is mostly due to the fact that he is unable to process my presence and why I am alive.

“I’m sorry I had to deceive you, Father. Sir Laurence, the bishop’s son, gave me a medicine that would give me the appearance of death. It’s a really long story, one that I would prefer to tell you tomorrow.” His face settles as he seems to accept what I’m saying and smiles warmly. “My head hurts and I’m exhausted; I would like to lay down and rest. I promise, I will tell you everything tomorrow.” He nods in understanding. 

“Of course, my child. I will call Juliana to tend to your wound. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gives me another hug before I leave his room and rush to my own. I wait for Juliana, who is as overjoyed to see me as I am to see her, and fall into a deep sleep as soon as my head hits the soft pillows. 


	13. Chapter 13

The darkness of night has completely settled over Verona when I wake up. It feels like I haven’t slept in my bed for forever and I let myself bask in the comfort of the soft mattress and warm blankets, but I know I can’t stay here much longer.

I need to see Romy. 

I tie a dark cloak over my clothes and sneak out of the manor, making my way to the Montague estate. I manage to reach Romy’s balcony without being noticed, and I climb the adjacent tree and leap onto the thick stone railing as quietly I can. I smile to myself as a wave of sad nostalgia rushes over me: I found myself in the same predicament when I visited the mansion after Bellona’s death, except this time I’m trying to actually get Romy’s attention rather than sneak by her. Unfortunately, her doors are closed, but I think I can see a shadow moving along the thin curtains hanging behind the glass panes. I look for any small stones laying on the balcony to throw at them, afraid that knocking might grab too much attention. I see the shadow freeze when the first stone rattles the windows, so I throw another one. I try to suppress my smile as the door opens slowly. Romy’s head sticks out cautiously and she beams when she sees me leaning on the railing. “Julius! What are you doing here? It’s late!” She speaks to me in hushed tones and tries to stop herself from laughing, in turn making me chuckle. 

“I needed to see you. Why won’t you come out?” Her eyes widen and she looks down at her clothes, and I can tell from the thin fabric of her sleeve that she is wearing a nightdress. “Ah. Don’t you trust me?” I take pleasant humor in her unnecessary embarrassment, but I remove my cloak and hand it to her anyway so she feels comfortable around me. She hurriedly takes it out of my hand and doesn’t walk onto the balcony until it is tied securely across her lovely collarbones. 

“Just so you know, it has nothing to do with trust,” she mutters. “I think that after everything we’ve been through, I can at least place _some_ faith in you.” 

I match her feigned annoyance. “Well, I appreciate the sentiment, my lady. I could wish for nothing more than your trust.” She scoffs and can’t hold her pouting expression any longer as her mouth forms into a playful grin. 

“Okay, seriously. Why are you here?” Her head tilts slightly in curiosity, and the flickering flames of the few torches around us illuminate her in golden light. I am completely charmed by the magical sight before me and all rational thought is pushed out of my mind; all I can focus on is Romy’s adoring gaze and my desire to taste her lips again. “Julius, don’t look at me like that.” She smiles bashfully and fidgets with her hands, and I am disappointed to be aroused from my enchantment. I smirk at her. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” She laughs and walks toward me, and perhaps I imagined her hips swaying more than usual as she approaches. She comes dangerously close to me, her face only inches away from mine. 

“Is that why you came here, my lord? To admire me?” Her voice is breathy and she traces the side of my face with a slender finger. My skin is on fire and I struggle to breathe. _Focus, Julius._ She smirks triumphantly, letting me know that she is perfectly aware of how she’s affecting me. I swallow hard and close my eyes to try and gain some form of coherency in my mind, but it is a battle I am quickly losing. I fail miserably. 

I give in to my craving and cover the arrogant grin on Romy’s face with my mouth. I kiss her hard, losing myself in my growing desire as she grips the collar of my shirt and pulls me even closer to her. I scrunch the back of her cloak in my fists, knowing if I let go I won’t be able to stop my hands from roaming her body. I wrap my arms around her even tighter, trying so hard to press her closer and closer to my chest. Her sighs make my heart race and I can only concentrate on my need for her. 

She pulls away and we both gasp for air. I am lost in the depths of her dark eyes, relishing the longing and want that I see in them. I cup her face between my hands. “I love you, Romy. More than you’ll ever know.” She smiles brightly and nuzzles her face in my neck. 

“I’ve dreamed for so long to hear you say those words to me, Julius.” I smile and kiss the top of her head. 

“If you can believe it, I did not come here just to kiss you and profess my love and affection for you.” She chuckles.

“Oh? What is it, then?” She steps back to look at me. 

I fold my arms and look at the ground, silently praying she’ll agree to my request. “Have you told your parents about what happened last night?” She shakes her head, explaining that she told her father she had come to visit my body in the church. I raise an eyebrow and she swats my arm in disapproval. 

“Don’t make that face at me. There’s nothing to worry about, my father already knows we’re friends--I told him we had met a few times after Bellona died.” We both smile sadly at the mention of her name.

“Very good. I know this sounds a little crazy, but I want our families to meet together tomorrow.”

“You _what_?”

“We need to reveal everything about Escalus, but I don’t want the public to know and lose their faith in the royal family. Now that the prince is dead, I want to work on ending this feud and the best way to do that is to show our unity with each other. I want to tell them together, with Laurence.” 

Romy ponders my words. “You’re right. We’ll keep the details hidden from everyone else, and tomorrow will be the first step toward peace. It’s a wonderful idea, Julius,” she says as she smiles. “I should go back inside now, it’s really late.” She starts to turn away but I grip her wrist and she stares at me in confusion. 

“Hold on. There’s something else I need to discuss with you.” She grins warmly and patiently waits for me to continue. 

“Yes?” I pull her towards me and grasp her hands, holding them between us. 

“Romy…” My breath hitches as she gives me one of those dazzling smiles, a smile so full of love and sweetness and confidence that it could kill me, a smile that I want to see every day for the rest of my life. “I don’t want our meeting tomorrow to be the only way we show our solidarity with each other.” She cocks her head and frowns, trying to understand what I’m implying. I take a deep breath and smile before continuing. “You are the only woman I have ever loved-- _will_ ever love. You are the most amazing person I have ever met; you have continued to astound me with your loveliness, your kindness, and your strength time and time again. Since first meeting you on the street so long ago, I have been hopelessly drawn to you, and I am deeply, unapologetically, _desperately_ in love with you.” I squeeze her hands and kiss both of her knuckles. “Romy Montague, I am asking you to share your future with me, to be with me for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” I gaze steadily into her eyes, wanting to convey how serious I am about this decision. _Please say yes_. 

Her eyes are glassy and a gigantic smile creeps onto her face. She wraps her arms tightly around me and laughs. “Yes! A thousand times, yes!” I exhale, releasing the pent up tension I didn’t even know I had and press her to me. I have never felt so exuberant in my life; never have I wanted anything as much as I’ve wanted Romy, and here she is, promising herself to me. I press my forehead to hers and we both close our eyes.

“I swear to you, Romy, I will always take care of you and provide for you. Everything I have, everything I am, is yours. Completely. This I promise you.” She grins and caresses my cheek.

“I know, my love. And I am yours as well, wholeheartedly.” With that, I stand upright and take my mother’s rose pendant out of my pocket. I place it around her neck and gaze at her. 

“This necklace belonged to my mother. Because of our mutual love of roses, she gave it to me before she died, and I consider it one of my most precious possessions. I want you to have it now. Until I can put a ring on your finger, this symbolizes my promise to you.” She beams at me and pecks my cheek. 

“Thank you, Julius! I’m honored, truly. I really have to go inside now, but we’ll meet tomorrow and announce everything.”

I nod. “Bring your family to my estate at noon. I want to make sure they feel welcome in Capulet territory from now on.”

“Okay. Oh, I almost forgot. Here.” She unties the cloak and removes it slowly, blushing as she hands it to me. I desperately want to stare at the sheer fabric of her dress, but I restrain myself. I chuckle to release some of my tension and focus on fastening the cloak around my shoulders again. “Good night, Julius.” She spins and retreats toward the doors, my gaze eagerly following every delicious movement she makes. 

I clear my throat. “Sweet dreams, Romy.” She looks back at me over her shoulder and gives me a smile that makes my chest ache before stepping through the doors. I grin stupidly to myself and make my way down the giant tree, running the entire way home to release the excitement I feel from my conversation with Romy and the nervousness that overwhelms me when I think about the challenges we'll have to face tomorrow. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know it's been a little while since I've updated; I have been busy with school and rather uninspired to write haha. But I wanted to add something while I figure out the ending, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

“What did you say?” Father looks at me over his goblet, incredulous about what I just told him. 

“The Montagues will be arriving here at noon. Lady Romy and I have to discuss what happened last night with everyone. I promised I would tell you today, remember?” 

He scoffs. “Of course I do, I just do not understand why you cannot tell me yourself while we eat. This is so sudden, Julius. I doubt Lord Montague will be very receptive to the idea of coming here.” 

“Don’t worry, Father. Lady Romy will ensure that her family comes. And as for why I won’t tell you now...well, you’ll understand soon enough.” I smile and return to eating my breakfast, starving from the events of the past few days. I’m usually not bothered by the fact that my father and I sit alone for most meals, but the emptiness just seems so _heavy_ this morning. An overwhelming sense of grief washes over me when I think about my mother, something I haven’t felt in a long time; I still miss her dearly, but the pain of losing her has softened greatly over the past years and I am unsure as to why thoughts of her are suddenly flooding my mind.

The confusing sorrow leaves me when I think about my future. _Soon, there will be another Lady Capulet sitting with us..._ I can’t stop a smile from forming across my lips when I think about my unofficial engagement with Romy. I’m sure my father will be glad to hear the news--the feud doesn’t mean as much to him as it seems to mean to Lord Montague. The thought of asking Romy’s father to bless us terrifies me, but it is a fear I will gladly face if it means we can be together. 

***********

Father and I stand at the front of our manor, watching the large Montague carriage cruise along the stone avenue and approach us. The drivers open the doors when the carriage stops, and I watch as Romy’s pink dress sways as she steps out and locks eyes with me. I love that dress. We both smile and I watch the rest of her family disembark from the vessel. _Lord Montague, Lady Montague, Romy...and Laurence. Good, she brought him along._ I know Romy’s father trusts him completely, and it will be helpful to have his testimony to help make our experience more believable. 

My father holds out his arm to Lord Montague when he approaches us. “Good day, Montague. My son and I welcome your family to our estate and thank you for joining us.” Both of the men stare at each other grimly as Romy’s father clasps it. I slightly bow to him to show my respect, silently pleading that he doesn’t sense my nervousness. Servants lead us into the formal sitting room and I stand with Romy and Laurence as our parents sit, who all stare at us in tense silence. Once the servants exit the room and close the large doors, I calm myself down and begin. 

“Good afternoon. I’m sure you’re all very curious as to why our families are suddenly meeting, so I’ll get straight to the point: the truth is, we know everything about Escalus’ death and wanted to tell you together, hoping that this conversation will lead to peace between us.” Every set of eyes widen in worry and anticipation and Laurence informs them of the incredible events that happened in the church two nights ago. Romy and I nod our agreement when he looks at us, and I can tell that the lords are having a hard time comprehending our story.

“Escalus...wanted my son dead? And Lady Romy?” My father looks between us with a more sorrowful than angry expression, drastically different from Lord Montague’s furious gaze. 

“Absolutely despicable! That evil snake, how _dare_ he attack my daughter! I hope he rots in hell!”

“Darling, calm down! Romy is still here with us, as is Master Julius.” Lady Montague’s gentle voice seems to soothe her husband as she places a delicate hand on his shoulder. His face is still red from rage. 

“Father, that’s why I had to fake my death. I hoped that if Escalus thought I had died, he would leave Lady Romy alone and I could draw out the mastermind. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.” My father returns my sad smile, nodding in understanding. 

Romy clears her throat and swivels her head to glance at Laurence and me. “We know that the events seem hardly believable, so I think it would be best if we didn’t share the truth about the nature of Escalus’ death. We fear that people would lose their trust in the royal family, and perhaps even in our own families.” Lord Montague nods his head and speaks gruffly.

“Yes, my child, I believe that would be best as well. Capulet?” 

“Of course. We will keep the truth hidden and say that Escalus has passed from sickness.” 

Silence falls around us and my heart races as I know what I need to say next. _This is for Romy, for our future._ I clear my throat and glance at Romy, whose warm gaze helps calm my rapid pulse. “There is another reason we called a meeting today, another way by which we hope to achieve peace between our families.” I take Romy’s hand in mine and both lords stare at us in shock. “My lords, I am asking you to honor a marriage between Lady Romy and me, and to bless us as a couple.” They are both stunned into silence, and to my horror Lord Montague suddenly jumps from his seat and unsheaths his sword. 

“Give my daughter to you for the sake of silly politics? Never! Draw your blade, boy!” Romy rushes over to him and shoves his shoulders backward, struggling to hold the large man back. My hand rushes to the handle of my sword instinctively. 

“Are you out of your mind?! Put the sword away, Father! I want to marry him!” He stops moving and stares at his daughter in confusion.

“You _want_ to marry him, Romy?” She sighs in frustration. 

“Yes! I love Julius! Now sheathe your sword!” He obeys without breaking his gaze from her, still frowning. He looks past her to me, who is still gripping the handle of my blade. 

“Are you asking purely for the cause of politics, Julius?” I release the handle and stand upright, looking at him with as much sincerity as I can muster. 

“Not at all, my lord. Of course, I hope our marriage will bring peace and stability to Verona, but the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with is your daughter. That is, if she will still have me.” He glances down at Romy who nods as she turns her head to look at me, eyes sparkling. _Such lovely eyes_. 

“Of course I still want to marry you, Julius.” She turns back to her father and grasps his hands. “Please?” He is silent, his gaze flickering between us. Suddenly, my father stands and crosses his arms. 

“Well, you have my blessings. May you be blissful always, my children. And may Verona’s future be glorious forever.” His voice is gentle and he smiles at Romy before glancing at her father. “Montague?”

Romy’s father sighs and offers us a small smile. “Very well, I will not keep my child away from the man she loves. But I’m warning you Julius, don’t hurt her.” 

“Father, stop it. Thank you!” She laughs and runs to me, jumping in my arms. I spin her around and cannot contain my own laughter, from both relief and excitement, and she kisses my cheek when I set her down. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off of my shoulders and I feel indescribably light inside. For the first time in years, I feel truly at peace: Verona will finally prosper in harmony and I will have my beloved Romy standing beside me for the rest of time. 

************

Once the announcement of my engagement with Romy diffuses outside of the Montague and Capulet walls and into the city, Verona blossoms into a state of excitement and anticipation during the months leading up to our wedding. Tensions are still high among the most devout participants in the feud, but the public displays of mild amity between my father and Lord Montague have silenced them for the most part. I believe that the centuries-old feud will finally be over within the next few years.

I spend most of my time with my father as he prepares to name me Lord Capulet. I already manage most of his businesses, but I will soon reign over the entire Capulet fortune and I find it a little overwhelming. To ease my mind I often seek refuge in the tranquility of the church; sometimes I talk to Laurence if he’s available, but one day Romy walks in as I am self-reflecting in one of the pews.

“Hey there, handsome.” Romy’s unmistakable voice jerks me from my thoughts and I look up to see her beaming behind me. Chuckling, I take her hand from my shoulder and kiss her fingertips as she sits down next to me. “You look troubled. Tell me, what’s on your mind?” She gazes at me steadily and my chest warms at the loving tenderness etched on her beautiful face; I sigh and unload my stress to Romy, confessing my concerns about taking over my father’s powerful position in the city--really, in all of Venice. She simply listens silently, nodding occasionally and offering sympathetic smiles as I speak. “I am sorry, Julius,” she says as she squeezes my hands, “but there is no need to feel so stressed; I know in my heart that you are ready. It has been your leadership, your sense of responsibility, and your love of Verona that have allowed this city to flourish, even in the midst of the growing hatred caused by our feud.” She lowers her voice and leans toward me, almost whispering now. “I am so proud of you! There is not a better man I could marry in all the world, and I am honored to be the woman you have chosen to love and support you.” I stare at her in disbelief and awe. I know she loves me, of course, but does she really think so highly of me? She is _honored_ to soon be my wife? Her lips start to part as her admiring smile falls away and her eyes lower to focus on my mouth. 

She wants me to kiss her. I want to kiss her. But we can’t now, not in this place and not with prying eyes watching us. So instead, I clear my throat and glance at our intertwined hands.

“I had no idea you respected my business ventures in Verona so much.” She chuckles.

“Bellona would often talk to me about you after she suspected my true feelings.” I smirk, making her smile bashfully and blush. “I wondered how she knew so much of your ventures and past, but I understand now. She really admired you, as do I.” 

I smile at her, pleased at the compliment. “Thank you, Romy. I’ve been thinking...what if we traveled after the wedding?”

“Travel? Where would we go?” Her eyes widen in excitement.

“To all the places I studied when I was younger--Rome, Florence, and Bologna. And anywhere else your heart desires, m’lady.” I nudge her shoulder and she laughs.

“I would love that! I want you to show me everything you experienced, I want to learn more about your past. I would follow you anywhere, Julius.” I get lost in her eyes again, hardly believing that _I_ am the one who can fill them with so much love and adoration. Breaking me from Romy’s spell, a servant approaches our pew and informs Romy that her mother has called for her. 

“Mother is obsessed with the wedding plans, I’m sure she has called on me so we can discuss them again. I am going to be tired of my own ceremony before long.” She shakes her head and smiles at me apologetically.

I laugh before I respond. “She loves you Romy; she just wants to make sure you have a special day.” I rise and look down at her. “Here, let me escort you home.” I offer her my hand and she loops her arm through mine once we exit the church.

I can tell Romy is as bothered by all the attention we receive on the streets as I am. People gawk after us everywhere we walk, and I can tell many of them are still shocked to see us together. Regardless, we acknowledge people we know and keep bright smiles plastered on our faces. “Look,” Romy mutters to me through her smile, “Isn’t that Paris?” I follow her gaze to a crowd of children nearby, noticing Paris’ tall frame standing close to them. 

I nod. “Yes, that’s him. We haven’t spoken much since the night Escalus died, but I do know that he has pledged allegiance to his young grandson, Escalus’ rightful heir. Perhaps it is his way of showing repentance.” 

Romy scoffs. “Well, that’s wonderful, but I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive him--he poisoned you and tried to take you from me.” I stay silent and Romy sighs. “But I know you don’t harbor the same feelings. For you, I will try to forgive him.” Romy will never cease to astonish me. 

We say a rather hasty goodbye when we reach her property, and I allow myself to steal a kiss when I determine that no one is watching. “What was that for?” Romy grins at me when I stand upright, and I wink at her. 

“Just a little something to get you through all that planning. Have fun.”

Romy scoffs and her tone turns playfully sarcastic. “Thank you, I’ll certainly try.” I don’t leave until I see her safely walk the tree-studded pathway and disappear behind the mansion’s front doors. 

_Just a few more weeks, Julius._ A few more weeks until we would never have to separate like this again, until Romy would walk through _my_ front doors and call them "home". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how to seal this story up, but there will definitely be a conclusion--I don't like open endings. I love seeing comments and suggestions, so don't be afraid to hit me up. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, I'll be back soon! <3


End file.
